Vie domestique d'un chat farouche et autres fables
by Milmo Sampitairnel
Summary: Blanche-neige a planté un verger dans sa forêt, la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant est insomniaque, Raiponce est une Skinhead et Cendrillon revient d'une manucure. Après tout, qui peut prétendre savoir ce qu'il se cache réellement en chacun ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : histoire tirée de l'œuvre original de JKR (entraînant ainsi l'utilisation d'un certain nombre de ses personnages et autres petites choses). Insertion également de personnages inventés.

**Rating** : T (plus pour éviter de ce faire violemment agresser par un lecteur (oui, un lecteur, aussi adoré soit-il, peu être particulièrement hargneux. Pas que cela me gêne particulièrement... Mais sachez que j'aime les gentils lecteurs, hein !) plutôt que par nécessité).

L'histoire qui va suivre a été imaginée par moi et... moi. Donc il faut forcément passer par... moi (vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai répéter, on l'aurait pas deviné ! O.o) si on désire utiliser de quelque façon que ce soit mes textes (un auteur est quelqu'un de particulièrement optimiste... au début.). En bref :

"Pas touche, minouche, gare à ta couche !"  
>Ou alors on s'tiens au courant *<em>clin d'oeil aguicheur<em>*

Disclaimer : ok. Rating : ok. Droit de l'auteur (moi *o*) : ok.  
>Bon bah voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Donc... Salut les gens, j'ai passé un super moment avec vous. Rentrez bien ! *<em>Dis au revoir sur le pas de la porte, émue, un mouchoir flottant au vent<em>*

**. . .**

NAN ! ATTENDEZ ! REVENEZ ! *_Dévale les marches du perron pour rattraper les lecteurs en vadrouille, se casse lamentablement la figure et s'étale de tout son long sur sa pelouse anglaise à la terre encore meuble_*  
>Bouhouhou ! J'ai oublié de vous faire lire mon histoire... Reveneeeeeeez !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ROLOGU**E  
><strong>**Nom de code :** _Prélude à une farandole d'armures  
><em>Ou comment débuter le récit de l'épopée d'une misanthrope pas si misanthrope.

* * *

><p>- Scorpius m'a dit que vous aviez connu mes grands-parents, avoua timidement Albus Potter.<p>

Les yeux de la vieille dame descendirent vers le livre qui reposait sagement sur le plaid recouvrant ses genoux fatigués. Caressant du regard sa couverture légèrement élimée d'un vert sombre, comme on couverait un vieux chat las, elle fit glisser avec affection ses doigts ridés sur la rainure du journal.

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête, chuchota Scorpius Malfoy à son voisin. Laisse tomber, Albus. Allons plutôt nous faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin…

Son blondin de petit fils manquait décidément de délicatesse, songea la vieille dame. Il devait avoir hérité ce défaut de son père… L'arrogance des Malfoy les empêchait d'être pleinement attentifs aux sentiments des autres. Mais Astoria aimait profondément son mari. Et la grand-mère ne voulait que le bonheur de ses filles, préférant donc passer outre la vanité dérangeante de cette famille au passé peu recommandable.

La grand-mère releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes gens lui faisant face. L'adorable Albus se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Si j'ai connu James Potter et Lily Evans…

Aussitôt, elle les vit tendre l'oreille. Même son satané petit-fils qu'elle aimait malgré tout semblait intéressé. Les yeux usés de la grand-mère parcoururent les visages si jeunes et énergiques des deux garçons. C'était amusant de constater la façon dont ils arrivaient, même sans le faire exprès –certainement sans le faire exprès – à faire transparaître toutes leurs émotions dans leurs mimiques.

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai connu James Potter et Lily Evans. Nous étions dans la même année. Cependant, nous n'étions ami qu'indirectement. Mais j'étais proche de quelqu'un qui…

Les yeux bleu glacé de la vieille femme se firent soudain vague. Ses doigts se resserrèrent imperceptiblement sur le journal intime, toujours posé sur ses genoux, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Oui… Il y a longtemps, Ginger Greengrass avait été proche de quelqu'un qui…

Lentement, souvenirs par souvenirs, elle se perdait à nouveau dans son passé.

* * *

><p>Repassez par chez moi un de ces quatre, hein !<br>Promis, il n'y aura pas de terre dans votre thé/café/chocolat chaud/lait/jus de fruit/whisky/soda/boisson en générale. aujourd'hui, c'était juste dû à un léger... problème technique.

**_A_**u **p**_l_aisir **_d_**e v**o**u**_s_** r_e_vo**i**r **:)**


	2. Opération I

**Les instants pieux**. (où... Je raconte de la merde. Au moins, ça dépayse pas.)  
><em>En ce moment si précieux, je laisse ma voix s'élever vers les cieux dans mon adoration. Ô Dieu des écrivains ! Entends la prière que je t'adresse. Je prêche en ton nom, comme tout écrivain, qu'il soit professionnel, apprenti, six pieds sous terre ou prochainement existant ! Je te remercie de m'avoir doté des lettres, puis des mots, et enfin des phrases. Je te remercie également, pour tes adorables anges lecteurs. Que ta lumière continue de les bénir.<br>__Amen_

**…**

Bon, maintenant on peut passer au sacrifice ! *o*

Aller Kiki, vient par là ! *_Choppe son ours en peluche_* Tant fait pas, un bras devrait suffire…

**Nous vous informons que ce passage à été censuré pour atteinte à la morale et à l'éthique humaine.**

[Vingt minutes plus tard]

*_Est en train de se laver les mains. L'eau est teinté d'un rouge sanguinolent..._*  
>Tiens, vous revoilà !<br>*_S'essuie les mains sur une serviette duveteuse_*  
>Je peux donc lancer la deuxième séquence de mon émission "<span>Divinité chez les sorciers<span>"  
>*<em>Enclenche un jingle particulièrement pitoyable<em>*

**Les instants bénis** (où... On bénit les lecteurs. _Nan. Sans blague_. Ah. Et où je les remercie, aussi.)

• Zod'a (à vrai dire, j'avais peur que mes blablatages d'auteur vous fassent fuir plus qu'autre chose… Actuellement, je crains encore que ce que j'ai écris ci-dessus ne vous ai fait décamper _illico presto_ ! Ah ah ah… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Maladie chronique de racontage de merde… Dur, dur à vivre. Et puis... Vos paroles sont loi, Ô mon maitre ! Voilà votre suite ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :D)  
>• Turia (en espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas... *<em>Sue à grosses gouttes<em>* Ahem.)  
>• x3-Bella Black-x3 (Wouaaah ! *o* Voire que l'auteur de l'une de mes histoires favorites commente MON histoire... Ça me rend toute chose... *<em>Rougis... Puis déguerpit en gloussant telle la poule moyenne<em>*.)

Maintenant, un petite prière pour clore le tout...

REGIE SATANAS! AVE SATANAS! GLOIRE A SATAN !

... MERDE ! J'suis aller dans la playlist "musiques les plus écoutées" au lieu de "Les gentils petits bonhommes à grandes barbe"...

Bon, passons. Bonne lecture !

...

Y a toujours quelqu'un ? Allo ? ...

* * *

><p>– <em>Journal de bord –<br>_Année **1977**_-_**1978  
><strong>Mardi 1 septembre  
>POUDLARD<p>

Tout n'est que recommencement

La répétition d'une habitude maintenant bien installée.  
>Nouvelle rentrée. Nouvelles têtes. Nouvelles rencontres.<br>Nouveau journal.

J'ai opté pour un livre vierge relié de cuir vert empire. Il dégage une odeur forte, celle du vieux, et il est surprenant que se soit ce vert qui ait attiré mon regard, dans la boutique poussiéreuse de l'apothicaire : je n'appartiens pas la maison dont cette teinte est l'attribut. De plus, pour le prix que ce carnet coûtait, j'aurais mieux fait d'en prendre un qui avait l'air un peu plus neuf… Mais l'esprit a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Dans tous les cas, ce journal finira ses jours aux côtés de ses confrères, à la fin de cette sixième année. Et le fait qu'il soit vert, vieux et cher n'y changera rien.

Actuellement, je profite du sommeil de mes camarades de chambre pour entamer ce journal, et débattre sur les possibles futurs évènements de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Sur ce, il est tard, le sommeil tire sur mes paupières. Il est temps de dormir.

**G.G.**

_Page 1_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>HAPITRE **1  
>Opération œil de lynx :<strong> repérage en terrain ennemi  
>Informations supplémentaires : <em>Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences<em>

* * *

><p>Frotte. Frotti, frotta. Frotte.<p>

Soit Merlin, Dieu, Helga ou tout autre être supérieur m'en voulait particulièrement pour une raison inconnue et certainement infondée, soit j'avais été une très vilaine sorcière dans une vie antérieure et toutes mes victimes cherchaient à se venger. Au choix.

J'avais eu beau me remuer les méninges dans tous les sens, retourner le problème jusqu'à m'en faire griller les neurones, je n'avais pas été capable de trouver d'autres explications _réalistes_ à ma présence ici, dans cette salle de classe alors que je devrais normalement être en train de jouer aux larves dans un des fauteuils de ma salle commune. Il était triste de constater le fait que j'avais clairement et infailliblement ce syndrome, cette tare, communément appelée : « _Poisse_ ».

Il est vrai, aussi, que j'avais une certaine part de responsabilité dans ma présence à cette retenue. Si je n'avais pas été en retard dès mon premier cours de l'année et si j'avais gardé profil bas à ce même cours de botanique, peu être que je n'en serais pas arrivé là. Mais ce… Cette… Ma compagne de misère avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

Et nom d'un chien ! Quand est-ce que cette bi-… Cet organe génital particulièrement mal caricaturé allait-il enfin s'effacer ? Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que je m'acharnais sur lui et il continuait de me narguer du bout de son… _De rien du tout_. Un coup d'œil à l'enfilade de table sur ma droite qui semblait m'attendre me découragea. Je m'affalais sur mon pupitre réfractaire : je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir. D'ailleurs, ou en était l'autre sorcière ?

Il me fallut une seconde et demie pour la trouver, deux autres secondes pour analyser la situation, cinq secondes pour pleinement comprendre à quelle activité elle s'adonnait avec tant de dévotion et deux dernières secondes pour complètement réaliser.

… Cette fille allait bientôt déguster une table magnifiquement ouvragée de graffitis obscènes.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Holly Imp ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Ça s'voit pas ? Tu vieillis mal, mon petit Yack. Pour ton manque de pertinence, je t'explique : je prends ce que le commun des travailleurs appelle une « pause ». Avec un _a_ et sans _z_.

Non, sans blague ? En la voyant allongée sur trois tables apparemment rapprochées pour son confort, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Je jetais rageusement mon éponge à récurer qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mou contre le mur d'en face. Le fait que mon objectif de base était Holly Imp, située à trois mètre beaucoup moins loin sur la droite n'a, selon mon avis, pas la nécessité d'être divulgué…

- Comment peux-tu prendre une _pause_ alors qu'il reste encore autant de table ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire dans ma vie que de récurer des gribouillis : j'ai moyennement envie de revenir demain, juste parce que tu ne te seras pas bougée, répondis-je.

- Ah… Mais moi j'ai quasiment finis…

Comment ça ? Il me restait les trois quart de mes tables à nettoyer. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle en avait presque terminée… ? Je m'approchais pour vérifier ses dires. En effet, la plupart des siennes étaient propres il ne lui en restait qu'une demi-douzaine. Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses pupitres étaient-ils sensiblement moins attaqués par les plumes baladeuses des élèves en plein ennui ?

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle s'était immédiatement proposée pour faire la partie avant de la classe. Et moi qui avais pris ça pour de la bonne volonté. Pourtant, c'est bien connu : les tables reculées du fin fond de la classe sont toujours les plus atteintes par le fléau du gribouillage. La garce ! Elle avait joué finement ses pions sur ce coup là.

Je m'éloignais d'un des pupitres qu'elle avait débarrassé de ses quelques salissures pour aller récupérer mon instrument de récurage, toujours lamentablement étalé par terre, au pied du mur. Je revins à la hauteur de la paresseuse et dis d'une voix neutre à son visage endormis où flottait un léger sourire satisfait :

- Comme je vois que tu as bien avancé, tu vas pouvoir m'aider avec mes tables à moi, qui me causent quelques soucis.

- Crève !

Réponse attendue et pourtant mauvaise. Je lui écrasais généreusement mon éponge humide en pleine face.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Ce matin, un lutin, a cuit un dragon. _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

- Et vous n'avez pas besoin de revenir demain ! … Surtout, ne revenez pas !

Chourave, échevelée et agrippée à l'encadrement de la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, nous congédia sans plus de cérémonie. Quant à Holly Imp et moi-même, nous nous tournâmes le dos de façon fort peu mature et, tout en essayant d'oublier le… _massacre_ qui avait eut lieu dans cette salle de classe, chacune se dirigea vers sa destination respective : elle dans notre salle commune, moi à mon cours d'astronomie.

C'est d'un pas rageur que je gravis les quelques trois cent marches qui menaient en haut de la – très grande – tour d'astronomie. Cette sorcière ne payait rien pour attendre ! Même s'il me semblait avoir gagné cette bataille, tout cela avait été un tel fouillis que le résultat n'était pas certain… Mais effaçons ce moment fort peu distingué de mon existence et dépêchons nous d'entrer dans la salle de classe : tout le monde y était déjà installé.

-Ah ! Mlle Davies, m'accueillit le professeur Sinistra. Vous avez donc finis votre heure de colle dans les temps. Mais… Dîtes-moi, qu'elle est cette tenue ? Vous vous êtes battue contre un ouragan ?

Je baissais le regard sur mon uniforme. Uniforme qui semblait être passé dans une laveuse de voiture. Merde.

- Allons bon. Ou vais-je biens pouvoir vous mettre… Voilà un dilemme rapidement résolu : il ne reste qu'une place, sourit Sinistra, passant le sujet de mon aspect extérieur déplorable. Comme ça, vous pourrez sauver votre cher nouveau voisin qui a malencontreusement oublié d'emmener son livre avec lui ce soir.

Je me stoppais net dans mon élan pour atteindre ma nouvelle place. Un livre ? Quel livre ? Après quelques instants de rembobinage d'existence, je vis à quoi mon très cher professeur d'Astronomie faisait allusion. Aaaaah… **_Ce_** livre. Celui qui était resté bien gentiment sur mon lit à attendre que je passe le chercher après ma retenue. Sinistra dû comprendre mon désarroi car il poussa un petit « _tut, tut, tut_ » désapprobateur.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a de charmants camarades parmi nous qui vont gracieusement accepter de se délester d'un de leur précieux livre, pour permettre à nos deux touristes ici présents de suivre le cours, continua-t-il, en souriant.

Je m'installais à ma place en gardant les yeux baissés. Dès qu'il eut détourné son attention de moi, je m'attelais à reprendre un semblant de bonne tenue, tandis que mon voisin récupérait un bouquin. Mes lunettes avaient une branche tordue. Je les ôtais de l'arrête de mon nez et les posais sur ma table : il faudrait que je m'en occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre une fois rentrée à ma salle commune. Je m'appliquais alors à lisser ma jupe et le col de mon chemisier qui dépassait de mon polo, sur un fond sonore de professeur déblatérant son cours. Alors que je menais maintenant depuis un moment une bataille sanglante avec mes cheveux qui semblaient ne pas vouloir reprendre leur position habituelle, le gars à côté de moi ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

- Sympa, le style guerrière. Mais c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies de la craie sur la joue ?

C'était le genre de type qui avait une intonation de voix qu'on n'oubliait pas : grave, chaude, un peu malicieuse. Je croisais alors deux pupilles d'un gris perle célèbre dans notre école de magie. Pourquoi un type comme lui m'adressait-il la parole ? Puis ses mots atteignirent enfin mon cerveau. Je touchais ma joue et sentis effectivement la texture farineuse de la craie. Oh la chienne ! Quand avait-elle utilisé la craie ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

- Blessure de guerre, marmonnais-je, en détournant les yeux.

Je tâtais mes lunettes déglinguée du bout du doigt. Elles tanguèrent méchamment. Retenant un soupir las, j'entrepris de sortir (enfin) parchemins et autres matériels nécessaire à une prise de note correcte. Je tentais à un moment indéterminé du cours un nouvel assaut pour discipliner mes cheveux. Mais je finis par rendre les armes : certains ennemis ne peuvent être battus par des techniques aussi simplistes que l'utilisation de deux uniques mains.

Dehors, le ciel est dégagé. Une nuit douce de fin d'été, éclairée seulement par la lueur pâlotte des minuscules étoiles. Une nuit faite pour aller se promener. Une irrépressible envie d'y aller m'agita alors. Je me savais attendue, je me saurais accueillis. Je pris appuie sur ma table pour me lever.

-… millénaires. Moldus comme sorciers ont appris à analyser les cieux nocturnes afin d'en tirer différentes informations. Mais là s'arrête les points communs entre l'astronomie sorcière et moldue. Alors que cette dernière avait pour but de comprendre le fonctionnement et le mouvement des planètes, les sorciers, eux, désiraient l'utiliser à des fins magiques. En effet, il a été démontré par plusieurs astromage de renoms (citons Ptolémée, Shéhérazade Layla ou encore Serennog Awyr) que les déplacements des…

Je m'avachi sur ma chaise. Ah, oui, c'est vrai : on était en plein cours d'astronomie. Donc, quitter mine de rien mes très chers camarades (ainsi que mon merveilleux professeur, évidemment) ne serait pas forcément bien vu. Dommage.

Heureusement, donc, que la voix de mon voisin m'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Sa gorge émettait ce genre de sonorité qui attirait l'attention, obligeant les gens à se taire autour de lui. Confortablement installée, je l'écoutais en silence, sa voix finissant par me bercer. À coup sûr, je me serais totalement assoupie si la cloche n'avait pas soudainement sonné.

Dans un sursaut de dormeuse prise en flagrant délit, j'envoyais valdinguer mes pauvres lunettes déjà si mal en point. Je restais un instant interdite. Autour de moi, les gens s'agitaient pour ranger leurs affaires. Peut-être qu'il serait bien de faire la même chose, histoire de ne pas sembler trop à côté de la plaque.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever, pour récupérer mes lunettes quand une main aux longs doigts pâles s'en empara sous mes yeux. Du regard, je suivis cette voleuse qui remontait sa prise. Je reconnus les iris gris. Encore une fois. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui signaler que ça m'appartenais, mais il y eut un claquement sec brisant le silence, identique à celui du cuir tanné frappé contre un sol dur, et il rengaina négligemment sa baguette tout en posant la paire de lunettes devant moi.

Réparée.

Il l'avait fait si facilement, comme si c'était _simple_. Sans un mot, sans gestes superflues. Je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir quel sortilège il avait utilisé… Devais-je être admirative ou bien songer sincèrement à sauter par la fenêtre de cette très (rappelons-le) haute tour ? Un léger sentiment de jalousie me rongea : si seulement tout ne semblait pas _si_ peu compliqué pour les gens comme lui, peu être alors aurais-je l'impression qu'il existait au moins un peu de justice dans ce bas monde.

Ah ! cruelle dame Nature (qui semblait apprécier un peu trop les herbes, de mon avis, et ne devait donc pas être totalement clean lors de la répartition des chances chez chacun…Le terme « égalité » devais avoir momentanément été effacé de son vocabulaire). Et après, on fait tout un plat sur les conditions de vie détestables des elfes de maison… Parlons donc un peu de la vie des gens qui…

Je me souvins alors que j'avais une certaine éducation et qu'il serait bien de se montrer polie avec celui qui avait réparé mes lunettes.

-Merci.

Je regardais un instant le vide devant moi avec un certain sentiment de solitude. Sirius Black n'était plus là. La classe non plus, d'ailleurs. Ainsi que mon professeur. Sauter par la fenêtre me parut alors vraiment être une bonne idée.

**~.~.~**  
>– <em>C'était un lutin qui, un lutin qui <em>–**  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>**

Frotte. Frotti, frotta. Frotte.

Je me glissais imperceptiblement un peu plus dans l'ombre de l'armure. Un petit coup de manche par-ci, un petit pas par-là, un autre petit coup de manche plus loin. Cette armure avait vraiment besoin d'être dépoussiérée. Heureusement, donc, que j'étais passée dans le coin ! Sinon cette pauvre carlingue encrassée serait restée ainsi pendant encore combien de temps ? Les choses allaient mal à Poudlard. Très mal. Sans parler des conditions de vie des elfes, il reste tout de même cette cruelle négligence quant au bien être de toutes ces pauvres armures.

J'entendis les voix se rapprocher.

Je devinais que l'arrière de cette armure devait vraiment être particulièrement souillée. Peut-être devrais-je aller y faire un tour ? Ce serait d'ailleurs bien de m'y diriger dans les dix prochaines secondes. Je glissais ma jambe dans l'espace entre le tas de ferraille rouillée et le mur.

Les voix surgirent du détour du couloir.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier la proximité des nouveaux venus avant de me réfugier dans ma cachette improvisée. Je croisais alors deux yeux humides d'excitation, soulignés d'un exécrable sourire banane. Pas lui !

Je lui fis de grands gestes maladroits pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas signaler ma présence. Son sourire s'agrandit, sans qu'une once de cruauté n'y apparaisse. Quelle courgette à l'état végétatif ! Il ne comprenait pas. « _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Là._ » Il me fit un grand signe pour répondre à ma supplique silencieuse. Mais lis sur mes lèvres, nomp d'un chacal en rut ! Il ouvrit la bouche en commençant à s'approcher. Non !

- Yann !

Il l'a fait, cet abruti de Timothée…

**Note à soi-même :** apprendre le langage des courgettes. Spécialisation : "à l'état végétatif".

Le petit blondinet accourut en sautillant. Sur ma gauche, il y eut un bruit. Je lançais un regard de travers à l'armure que venait de se moquer de moi. J'eus une soudaine envie de faire de la demi-portion en boîte. Justement, j'avais devant moi un minus et une boîte de conserve. Merveilleux.

- Yann ?

Non… Le son de sa voix se répercuta dans mon cerveau soudain vide. Lentement, je me tournais vers ce nouvel interlocuteur. Je ne m'étais pas trompée tout à l'heure, en entendant les voix. C'était bien lui. Foutu gamin. Foutue armure. Et surtout, foutue rencontre.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

Il rit, comme si tout ça ne l'étonnait pas. Se souvenait-il que cela faisait plus de deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu ? Je m'extirpai de ma cachette et m'époussetai, mine de rien.

- Je participe au travail quotidien des elfes de Maison, marmonnais-je.

Il rit plus fort encore en hochant la tête.

Commença alors ce badinage que je voulais à tous prix éviter. Je m'efforçais de répondre autrement que par des monosyllabes. Moyen pour des retrouvailles… Du coin de l'œil, je vis un de ses amis l'accompagnant s'impatienter. Mais, lui, totalement indifférent s'exclamait :

- Et bien ! Depuis quand es-tu si peu expansive ? Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Chaque fois que je suis passé cet été, tu étais absente. Nana m'a dit que c'était parce que tu sortais te promener toute la journée dans la forêt, à côté de votre maison. Et lundi dernier, encore, quand vous faisiez toutes les deux vos courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu n'étais pas là au rendez-vous. Où étais-tu passée ?

Je t'explique : j'étais quelque part sur l'Allée des Embrumes, en train de me faire enquiquiner par Holly Imp, alors que tous ce que je voulais c'était avoir la paix en évitant de te croiser, autant que possible. Surtout si Nana était dans les parages. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison que j'avais tendance à évacuer les lieux quand tu menaçais de débarquer durant les vacances.

- J'avais deux, trois trucs à acheter encore, marmottais-je.

Soulagée, je le sentis hocher la tête avec compréhension. Le contacte de son bras qu'il avait passé autour de mes épaules me faisait peur. Mes yeux glissèrent sur son visage, alors qu'il continuait de parler. Il était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, toujours aussi resplendissant, et pourtant j'eus l'impression de me prendre une claque magistrale dans la figure. Les mêmes cheveux châtain clair, brillant d'un magnifique reflet doré sous le soleil de fin d'été qui filtrait par les carreaux de la grande fenêtre. Le même teint halé. Les mêmes yeux bleus, profonds comme l'océan. Les mêmes dents blanches, brillantes. Et ses fossettes qui se creusaient, tandis qu'il me souriait.

- Aaron !

Le son de cette voix eut le même effet qu'une douche froide. Je repris pieds à la réalité et, détournant les yeux, me dégageais de l'étreinte amicale d'Aaron. En face de nous, Nana, venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'approcha joyeusement de notre petit groupe, et s'empara avidement de la main d'Aaron.

- Regarde qui j'ai enfin pu trouver, annonça-t-il en me désignant.

- Yann ! S'exclama Nana. Tu vas bien ? Il parait que tu as eu une retenue dès le premier jour de cours. Tu as fais fort sur ce coup là ! Mais bon, pour en revenir à Aaron… Savais-tu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me demander où tu étais, quand on se voyait cet été ? De quoi en devenir jalouse, tu ne crois pas, ajouta-t-elle, en riant avec légèreté.

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux, tandis qu'elle se détourner pour écouter Aaron se récriant. Ils rirent, elle ajouta quelque chose, faussement accusatrice. Il nia avec véhémence, s'outrageant. Elle s'en amusa.

- Je vais y aller, moi, soufflais-je, alors.

Je rouvris les yeux. Immédiatement, j'eus le droit à la vision de leur couple se souriant et discutant, les mains liée dans un rayon la lumière. Très poétique.

Je me tournais, pour quitter ce couloir, et rejoindre mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, trois étages plus bas. Mon regard croisa alors celui de Timothée Wilord, ce petit microbe virulent. Il me fit un grand sourire et tendit la main vers moi. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur mon visage, il sembla se figer. Je le laissais planter là, le bras toujours en suspension.

**…**

Ok. En y repensant, ça semble vouloir dire que ma tête devait être réellement choquante. _Damned_.

**~.~.~**  
>– <em>C'était un lutin qui avait un bâton. <em>–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Le craquement des branchages déchus sous mes pieds et les sons nocturnes faisaient monter en moi une irrépressible ivresse. C'était une soirée encore chaude de fin d'été, où j'avais pu me contenter d'un pantalon léger et d'un chemisier en coton. Libre de mes mouvements, j'humais l'odeur sylvestre de la terre et des pins, goûtant l'air ambiant légèrement moite. Bien que transpirant légèrement, j'accélérais encore le pas, euphorique.

Il m'attendait, comme d'habitude, étalé de tous son long sur la pierre affleurant du sol qui trônait au milieu de la clairière. Lorsque je pénétrais dans les rayons blafards de la lune, il ouvrit un œil qu'il darda sur moi. Redressant alors négligemment la tête, il me jaugea un instant. J'enjambais le ruisseau qui serpentait au milieu de l'herbe tendre, lui souriant. On était de ce genre là, de ceux qui n'aiment pas les effusions étouffantes des retrouvailles, lui préférant la simplicité. Son visage s'étira alors de ce sourire torve que j'aimais tant, celui où on voyait l'intégralité de sa dentition. Je grimpais sur la pierre plate à ses côtés.

- J'ai des tas de truc à te raconter ! M'esclaffais-je.

Il feignit un bâillement et laissa retomber lourdement sa tête. Comme représailles, je lui enfonçais mon coude dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour unique effet de le faire pouffer d'un rire silencieux, secouant tout son grand corps. Je me mis alors à rire avec lui.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul espion à notre joie douce et secrète. Au-dessus de nous, la lune croissante nous épiait de son œil entrouvert. Mais nous lui pardonnions facilement son impertinence. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un peu grâce à elle, si nous nous connaissions ?

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, Dieu ordonna à Rocky de battre le serpent et... Rocky Balboa !<em>

**B**onjour, **b**onsoir, **b**onne nuit ! Heureuse de faire votre connaissance (à vous, Ô bénit lecteur qui parcourez ces humbles lignes de vos impériales pupilles !) Bienvenue sur mon petit navire, une pauvre frégate encore instable, qui attend des corrections de votre part (si elle est pas belle, mon insinuation ! *_regard émerveillé_*)

Bon, c'est vrai que nous nous connaissons déjà... Mais notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus... _favorable_ à une entente à long terme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'en parlons plus, hein ! J'essaye de repartir sur le bon pieds, actuellement...

Les infos **L**.**O**.**C**.**A**.**C**.**E**.**S** (**L**umineusement **O**bscures **C**_hapitre 1_ par l'**A**uteur **C**arrément voire **E**xtrêmement **S**tressée) :  
>• Tous le blabla écrit avant le prologue compte aussi pour toute la fic... Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai pas à le répéter à chaque chapitre ! Alléluïa ! *o*<br>• J'ai essayé de faire apparaître tous les personnages principaux dans ce premier chapitre... Et je crois bien que j'ai réussi ! (bon, ok, c'était pas vraiment dur... Mais bon, faisons comme !) Donc les... les HUITS (O.o, p'tin ça en fait beaucoup, en fait !) personnages les plus importants sont dans ce chapitre... Pour certain, on ne sait pas vraiment encore qui ils sont... Et pour d'autre, ce que l'on croit qu'il sont n'est peu être pas ce qu'ils sont vraiment... (Que ceux qui sont largué : lève la main ! *_l'auteur brandit fièrement le poing vers le ciel_* **"P'tin... Mais à quoi tu sers"** (murmure une petite voix sarcastique)  
>• Ce chapitre compte exactement 4026 mots et a été publié le 1307/2011  
>• Le 1307/2011 est également la date de sortie du Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort (partie 2). (_Comment ça_ vous le saviez tous ? Si on a plus le droit d'étaler sa culture maintenant... _Comment ça_ on est sur un fandom Harry Potter et donc, les lecteurs savent (certainement) forcément les dates importantes concernant Harry Potter ? Vous êtes que des rabat-joies, d'abord... *_L'auteur vous vire à coup de pieds de chez elle et claque la porte_*)

**B**ien, **b**on, **b**ref. Passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit mes amis ! *_L'auteur referme dans un bruit sec la boîte au lettre encastrée dans sa porte par laquelle elle vient de vous parler_*

[Quelque part, là où l'auteur ne peut pas l'entendre]

**"Nom d'un chien (Non ! Couché Médor !) ! Sa susceptibilité va faire fuir les lecteurs... Quelle imbécile. Revenez, hein !"** (murmure toujours cette petite voix désagréable)

**_A_**u **p**_l_aisir **_d_**e v**o**u**_s_** r_e_vo**i**r **:)**


	3. Opération II

**Le Tour de France 2011, c'est finit !  
><strong>Du moins… C'est ce que vous croyez…  
>Mais sincèrement, pensiez-vous que ce programme télévision allait arrêter de vous enquiquiner en restant trois heures sur une chaine où, alors que vous étiez en pleine opération zappage, vous tombez toujours irrémédiablement dessus ? L'espoir fait vivre…<p>

Parce que ici… **LE TOUR DE FRANCE CONTINUE !**

Et en direct, _Blue Hummingbird_, anciennement _x3-Bella Black-x3_, qui m'a fait l'honneur de me laisser un commentaire ! Blue Hummingbird ? Vous m'entendez ? Allo… Allo ! Bip. Bip. Bip.

**…**

C'est certainement un léger problème technique *sourire colgate*

Et maintenant… Passons à ce que vous attendez tous : la course ! (Où on voit des bonhommes pédaler dans le silence le plus complet qu'on est infoutu de les reconnaître, et surtout de savoir à quel pays ils appartiennent.)  
>Sur la ligne de départ, la tension et à son comble. Le donneur de départ s'avance pour faire ce pour quoi il est payé. C'est-à-dire donner le départ.<br>Il lève son arme et… *Pin, fait le bouchon en jaillissant du pistolet* C'EST LE DÉPART POUR CETTE DEUXIÈME SÉRIE DU TOUR DE-

*SBAM*  
>* VLAN*<br>*SBOUING*  
>*TCHAC*<br>etc…

… Alors… Heu… C'est un… Retournement de situation. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Le maillot jaune a percuté le donneur de départ. Le maillot vert s'est payé le maillot jaune. Le maillot turquoise a fait un vol plané au dessus du maillot vert. Le maillot rouge à tenté d'éviter le maillot turquoise et a fait une chute synchronisée avec le maillot orange. Le maillot à pois rouges sur fond blanc a refusé de prendre le départ, se faisant tamponner par le maillot rose à étoiles vertes entourées de petites fleurs printanières jaunes, bleues, vertes, rouges, oranges et violettes. Le maillot arc-en-ciel a bien essayer de passer au-dessus de tous ce bordel… Mais il s'est crashé. Le maillot marron a…

… En fait… Ça fait une espèce de domino express géant, quand on se tourne à 37°, qu'on penche la tête en arrière et qu'on la tourne à 13°…  
>Finalement, c'est pas si mal, le Tour de France… *Regard émerveillé du niveau d'une gamine de sept ans trois quart*<p>

Trois. Deux. Un… *Pin* **LISEZ** !

* * *

><p><strong>Yann Davis<strong> : héroïne de m'histoire. Elle est en sixième année. Solitaire, elle est plutôt silencieuse et ne dit pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qui fait d'elle, dans un sens, hyprocrite. Elle semble vivre avec Nana. Elle réagit bizarrement à la présence de Aaron et est proche d'une mystérieux être, qu'elle retrouve la nuit. Elle ne s'entend absolument pas avec Holly Imp et Timothée Wilord la fatigue.  
><strong>Holly Imp<strong> : compagne de retenue de Yann. Elles semblent se détester cordialement, à un tel point qu'elles en viennent à se battre.  
><strong>Nana<strong> : petite amie de Aaron. Elle semble vivre avec Yann.  
><strong>Aaron<strong> : petit ami de Nana. Semble avoir été proche avec Yann.  
><strong>Timothée Wilord<strong> : jeune élève qui semble être en adoration devant Yann et ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne le supporte pas.  
><strong>G.G.<strong> : Auteur d'un journal intime.  
><strong>Le mystérieux être<strong> : il semble être le seul ami de Yann. Elle le retrouve toute les nuits, et apparemment, c'est la lune qui les a fait se rencontrer.

* * *

><p>– <em>Journal de bord –<br>_Année **1977**_-_**1978  
><strong>Lundi 7 septembre  
>POUDLARD<p>

Witchcraft, Monsters & Mystery

Surprenant. Les maraudeurs (pour plus d'informations, ce référer au carnet les concernant) ne se sont pas encore fait remarqués.

Plus surprenant encore. Ce sont deux des Poufsouffle qui ont fait des vagues.

Rien qui soit du niveau des quatre fauteurs de troubles, cela va de soit. Cependant, une rumeur court : ces deux élèves auraient, durant une retenue, causer bien des tords. On parlerait de massacres, de batailles sanglantes, d'apocalypse. On y mêle même une demi-douzaine de vampires, deux, trois loup-garou transformés hors pleine-lune, une histoire de Sinistros nébuleux, une armée de Détraqueurs échappés d'Azkaban ainsi que la présence d'un Troll des montagnes fort peu encombrant. Inutile de dire que tous ces bruits de couloir ont autant de chances d'être plausibles que de voir le professeur McGonagall danser le French cancan.

Cependant, j'estime cette histoire suffisamment intéressante pour me pencher sur la question. Surtout que personne ne sait qui sont les deux protagonistes de cette « guerre ». On connait leur maison, car le Préfet-en-Chef se trouvant à Poufsouffle, a eut accès à certaines informations du fait de l'implication de deux élèves de sa maison. Mais pour le moment, rien de plus. Les professeurs restent totalement mutiques sur le sujet.

Le mystère est donc encore complet !

**G.G.**

_Page 5_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>HAPITRE **2  
><strong>Opération bernard-l'ermite : s'infiltrer en terre ennemie  
>Informations supplémentaires : <em>il est conseillé d'examiner attentivement la carte<em>

* * *

><p><em>Courir<em>.

Je dérapais dans le tournant en épingle de cheveux. Pour éviter de me vautrer de tout mon long, je me rattrapais à la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. « Chose » qui s'avéra être une armure. Heureusement, je parvins à garder les deux pieds en contact direct avec le sol, malgré la chute que fit ladite armure, instable. Cela fit un bruit infernal lorsque le métal vide tomba sur le sol dur.

_Courir_.

J'avais déjà dépassé l'angle du bout du couloir de métamorphose lorsque le professeur McGonagall sortit en furie de sa salle de classe pour brailler sur – je cite – « _le fauteur de trouble qui osait briser la quiétude de son cours en faisant des bruits intempestifs à un horaires où il devrait déjà être en classe ou tout du moins, ne pas être à traîner dans les couloirs_ ». Sacré souffle et sacré niveau sonore la vieille McGo, d'ailleurs...

_Courir_.

Ça la foutait mal. Ça la foutait vraiment mal. Moi qui voulais une nouvelle année sans vague… Me voilà à courir comme une dératée pour essayer d'arriver le moins en retard possible pour la seconde fois de ce début d'année. Tous ça à cause d'une panne de réveille. D'une panne de réveille ! Une vulgaire, banale et incompréhensible _panne de réveille_, alors que cela n'arrive normalement que dans les films de mauvais goûts. Ou dans les livres. Ou… Dans tous les cas, pas dans ma vie.

_Courir_.

Je dégringolais la volée de marche qui menait aux cachots en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « _Damned_ ». Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres… Mes chaussures crissèrent légèrement lorsque je dérapais sur la pierre humide du sol des catacombes, alors que je freinais devant la porte de la salle des potions. J'eu un instant de solitude en pensant que j'avais possiblement oublié mon sac de cours. Un regard sur ma hanche me rassura. Je poussais alors la porte.

Dans la salle, le petit professeur ventripotent à moitié chauve me tournait le dos et écrivait quelque chose au tableau. Discrètement, je me glissais dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de m'affaler sur la chaise libre la plus proche. J'y étais. Enfin. Et avec un peu de chance, Slughorn ne remarquerait même pas mon retard. Et les Serpentard avec qui j'avais cours commun n'avaient aucun intérêt à me dénoncer (sauf peu être pour me faire perdre des points… Mais disons que Poufsouffle n'était pas un grand rival pour eux, de ce côté là). Soupirant doucement de soulagement je m'apprêtais à sortir mes affaires lorsque je remarquais quelque chose. Plusieurs chose, en fait, mais qui m'amenèrent à une seule et unique désespérante conclusion.

_Premièrement_ : tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi dans un silence religieux. Même celui du professeur. Et ils semblaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, particulièrement étonnés de me voir. _Deuxièmement_ : aucun élève ne semblait étrangement appartenir ni à Poufsouffle, ni à Serpentard, lorsqu'on regardait leurs couleurs de cravate. _Troisièmement_ : réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait, je lançais un regard à mon voisin pour demander confirmation. Mes yeux croisèrent des pupilles gris perles.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon sac posé sur la table avec démoralisation. La Poisse faisait son grand retour. J'étais inévitablement et définitivement maudite.

~•~**_ Amplificatum_** ~•~

Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Il se préparait juste à passer un double cours en commun avec les Serdaigle pour le moins emmerdant, exilé au fond de la salle par l'autre Limace afin de, soi-disant, « préserver un semblant de calme ». En fait, c'était juste une tentative d'assassinat par l'ennui. Parce que Sirius allait s'ennuyer pendant les deux prochaines heures, loin de James, de Remus et de Peter, eux aussi éparpillés chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

C'est pour ça qu'il fut légèrement surprit lorsque cette fille surgie de nulle part squatta la place à côté de lui. Place qui avait été interdite à qui que se soit par la Limace. Et il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'il eut l'impression de reconnaître ladite fille. Mais alors qu'elle semblait réaliser une chose importante, lui-même finissait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait : elle n'était pas à sa place.

Son visage disparu alors dans les plis de son sac. Sirius haussa un sourcil d'étonnement… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle piquait un roupillon… ? Drôle de réaction pour gérer la situation. À moins qu'elle ne soit en train d'appliquer la stratégie de l'autruche…

-Mlle… La Limace hésita, cherchant son nom. Mlle Davis. Je ne doute pas de vous avoir manqué durant ces deux longs mois de vacances, et voir à quel point vous désirez participer à mon cours aussi assidument me remplit de joie, n'en doutez pas. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que les Poufsouffle de sixième année n'ont pas potion avancé le lundi ?

La Limace qui lui servait - accessoirement - de professeur de Potion s'était rapprochées de Sirius et de son impromptue voisine, remarquant enfin l'intruse. Sirius, fixant toujours la fille, fronça légèrement des sourcils. Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ? Ça ne datait pas de longtemps, pourtant… Ah ! Oui ! Davis. C'était jeudi dernier, pendant ce cours d'astronomie.

Cette dernière releva justement la tête. Il retint un sourire. En cet instant, cette fille lui rappelait James de bon matin : cheveux en bataille, regard vide, il ne lui manquait plus que ces lunettes en cul de bouteille qu'elle avait cassées jeudi soir et le tableau serait parfait.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Sirius la vit récupérer son sac et se lever. Le raclement que fit le tabouret lorsqu'elle le repoussa sembla la figer un instant. Le maraudeur réalisa alors qu'il régnait un silence lourd dans la salle. Il promena son regard gris sur l'assemblée sous lui, dont tous les visages étaient tournés dans sa direction. Il croisa le regard de James, qui haussa les épaules avant de se détourner, déjà désintéressé, et remarqua, un peu plus bas à droite, une fille de sa maison (il ne réussit pas – n'essaya pas vraiment en fait – à se souvenir de son nom) fixant étrangement son échevelée voisine (comment s'appelait-elle, déjà, elle aussi ?) qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte. Elle s'y stoppa.

- Un souci, Mlle Davis ?

L'Échevelée hésita. Ses yeux fixèrent l'espace d'un instant un point derrière le prof avant de se re-concentrer sur ce dernier.

-Je… Voyez-vous, j'ai un léger problème, monsieur, dit-elle, hésitante. Vous… Vous ne sauriez pas, par le plus grand des hasards, où j'aurais cours ?

Il y eut des éclats de rire dans toute la salle. Sirius, concentré sur l'Échevelée, cru remarquer un léger plissement de ses yeux. La Limace eut un petit sourire désabusé. Il secoua alors la tête tout en répondant par la négative.

- Je crois que tu as cours de Sortilège. En tout cas, Aaron était allé voir le professeur Flitwick pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer juste avant son cours, afin de lui parler d'un truc en rapport avec son orientation, et il lui a répondu qu'il n'était pas libre parce qu'il avait les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard de sixième année à ce moment là…

Sirius se retourna vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était la fille de tout à l'heure, dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom (et dont il ne se souvient toujours pas). Elle sourit à l'Échevelée. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs prendre la nouvelle plutôt calmement, constata Sirius, puisque la seule réaction qu'il pu distinguer sur son visage, ce fut le coin de sa bouche qui se relevait légèrement, dans un pli d'insatisfaction.

- Vous voulez que je fasse un mot au professeur Flitwick afin d'expliquer votre retard ? Proposa la Limace.

Le pli sembla s'accentuer.

-Non… Non, c'est bon.

Silence.

Elle se recula vers la porte, l'empoigna, et sortie.

Sirius fixa le cadran de bois deux secondes de plus, avant de décider qu'il y avait apporté suffisamment d'attention. Le cours reprit alors, aussi ennuyeux que prévu.

~•~ **_Reducto_** ~•~

Je m'adossais à la porte que je venais de rabattre sur ses gongs.

Damned !

Je n'aurais pas dû me contenter de saisir au passage les quelques mots que mes camarades de chambre avaient partagées ce matin. « Cours commun avec Serpentard », c'était plainte l'une. Mon cerveau avait fait le reste, ralliant les Serpentard aux cachots, pour finalement arriver la conclusion que j'avais Potion avancée.

Evidemment, si j'avais su que j'avais en réalité cours de Sortilège, je serais resté bien tranquillement sous ma couette. La vérité était que j'avais complètement foiré – et encore, le mot était faible – mon examen dans ce domaine d'étude l'année dernière. Un splendide _Désolant_ en théorie, accompagnée d'un magnifique _Troll_ pour la pratique. Autant dire que Flitwick m'avait éjecté de sa salle de cours avec un certain soulagement.

Alors, non, je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour expliquer mon retard. Merci.

_Merci_…

Je réalisais avec une certaine lassitude que je n'avais pas remerciée ma sœur pour son aide. Ni Slughorn pour sa volonté d'arranger les choses. J'avais encore tout fait foirer.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Ah ! Le beau sortilège, _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

- Je ne vous ai pas raconté comment Yann m'a sauvé la vie, le jour de la rentrée ! Et par deux fois ! Tout à commencé quand je posais ma valise dans un des compartiments du train. J'ai eu brusquement envie d'aller aux toilettes. Ne sachant pas qu'il y en avait dans les wagons, j'ai décidé de retourner sur le quai des Moldu, afin de…

Je plantais le moins rageusement possible ma fourchette dans une des patates de mon assiette. Encore heureux que se ne soit pas la main de mon petit blondin de voisin qui subisse cette attaque.

La vérité était que Timothée Wilord, première année officiellement – et crétin finit officieusement – racontait à qui voulait l'entendre (et qui ne voulait pas, aussi) une épopée dont j'étais le héros le sauvant de Trolls en furies, de vampires assoiffés de sang, de bêtes de la nuit aux crocs dégoulinants de poison, ou encore de monstrueux monstres aux yeux injectés de sang.

Mes camarades de maison l'écoutait avec indulgence, attendrit par sa petite tête blonde. Et je ne pouvais même pas les mépriser pour ça, parce que je m'y étais fait prendre. Par deux fois.

Il se trouve que la vérité était, de loin, beaucoup moins glorieuse. J'avais juste aidé à monter ce petit microbe qui courrait sur le quai, alors que le train prenait de la vitesse. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé que la porte où je stationnais était la plus proche de lui, je ne me serais jamais penchée pour le hisser. La chute que je fis sur mon arrière train en la tractant jusqu'à moi fut annonciatrice de mon erreur.

Par la suite, je n'eus qu'une envie : me débarrasser de lui et de ses babillages incessants. Malheureusement, ma libération fut de courte de durée. Je le retrouvais sur le chemin des carrioles, perdu. Après quelques supplications et un regard larmoyant, j'avais accepté de l'aider à atteindre Poudlard. On avait couru pour essayer d'atteindre la dernière calèche (qui semblait avoir ralentie l'allure) et on avait sauté à son arrière.

Ce seraient certainement mes deux plus grosses erreurs pour le reste de l'année. Juste à cause d'un foutu instinct maternel. Ou peu être le désire d'aider juste par bonté d'âme. S'il-vous-plait, à l'avenir, rappelez moi de ne jamais plus écouter cette chieuse de bonté d'âme.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les demi-portions jacasseuses, Yack, dit une voix désagréable non loin alors que Tim continuait de faire mes éloges.

Je grimaçais au surnom tandis que mes yeux cherchaient la fautive. En diagonale de moi, sur ma droite, se trouvait l'autre sorcière d'Holly Imp. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

-Mais dis-moi, c'est le gros poisson que t'as tiré, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil ambigüe. Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Dans le bac à sable de ton quartier ?

-Hey, Holly Imp, tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais peur à tout ce qui respire que tu dois te mettre à t'imaginer des trucs pour enjoliver tes journées. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme-ci, toi, tu pouvais attirer quelqu'un, répliquais-je.

-Parce que tu te trouves particulièrement bien placé pour me critiquer, ricana-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de bien placé ou non. Il y a juste la réalité. C'est dur, mais c'est la vie, déclamais-je en me levant.

Elle se leva à son tour, son sourire persifleur toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. J'allais vraiment le lui faire bouffer.

- Ça a comme un goût de vécu, quand tu me dis ça, mon petit Yack, continua-t-elle.

Je pris la route de la porte de la Grande Salle et constatait avec abattement qu'elle avait prit le parti de me suivre. Quelle sangsue !

- Tu trouves ? Moi je vois ça plutôt comme ça : la réalité, c'est que tu me parles. Et que ça me fait profondément chier. Alors le mieux serait peu être que tu retournes à tes poupées vaudous, histoire d'arrêter de me pourrir la vie.

-Je crois que je vais en fabriquer une à ton effigie… Quoi que non. Ta vie est déjà si minable, que ça serait gâcher des matériaux précieux pour peu de choses.

Nous étions arrivées en fin de table, juste à côté de la grande porte à double battants de bois ouvragés. Je me stoppais dans mon élan en réalisant avec horreur que de toute manière, je devrais me traîner Holly Imp tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, puisque nous étions dans la même maison, et même dans le même dortoir. Miséricorde divine !

- Dis… Tu n'as pas deux trois rats à aller martyriser dans un de ces coins glauques que tu affectionnes tant ? Testais-je afin de lui faire comprendre que maintenant, chacun partait de son côté.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à chanter des chansons satiriques dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Je me rapprochais vivement d'elle en plissant les yeux, m'irritant encore plus à ce souvenir de prè-rentrée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis une habituée de ces endroits là, répliquais-je, tout près de son visage.

- Glaçon frigide ! Cracha-t-elle, me postillonnant généreusement au visage.

- Harpie lugubre !

- Veracrasse pestiféré !

- Bandimon à l'état végétatif !

- Ciseburine vi-

- CELA SUFFIT !

Dans un sursaut de surprise, je lâchais le col de la chemise d'Holly Imp (col que j'avais agrippé sans m'en rendre compte). Regardant sur ma gauche, je constatais que Chourave trottinait jusqu'à nous, le visage rouge de colère (et sûrement aussi un peu de l'effort qu'elle était en train de fournir). Elle nous pointa d'un doigt accusateur et s'écria :

- Je ne veux pas vous voir l'une à côté de l'autre ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIS COMPRENDRE ? (nous hochâmes vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés : cette gentille petite bonne-femme rondouillette qui n'haussais jamais la voix venait de se transformer en démon). Il est hors de question que ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi dernier, lors de votre retenue, se reproduise devant vos camarades. Et même ailleurs. Vous troubler la tranquillité de ce diner. Maintenant, dehors ! Et j'enlève trois points à chacune, pour votre manque de tenue. Ah non ! Attendez, attendez ! Mlle Davis va partir la première. Mlle de Hautedune vous suivra plus tard.

Pour cette dernière proposition, j'en vins à bénir le professeur Chourave, lui passant même le retrait de points qu'elle avait fait subir à sa _propre_ maison.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Que souffle un sorcier, _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Je m'enfonçais dans ses flancs, me laissant bercer par sa grosse respiration calme. Nous venions déjà de commencer la deuxième semaine de septembre et les nuits étaient plus fraiche, balayées par un vent nocturne particulièrement désagréable pour une frileuse dans mon genre.

- Cette fille me met hors de moi ! Dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de lui faire comprendre la relation entre ma main, sa tête et mon genou. Si encore elle me foutait la paix. Mais non ! Il faut qu'elle vienne m'adresser la parole. Où plutôt me jeter des injures à la figure. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne semblait même pas me connaître jusqu'à cette année. Je parie que si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée sur l'Allée des Embrumes, tu sais, quand j'évitais ma sœur et Aaron…

Je croisais son regard.

- On en a déjà parlé… Il n'y a rien à dire sur tout ça. Aaron aime Nana. Nana aime Aaron. Ils sortent ensemble et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est aussi simple que ça, chuchotais-je, en souriant. Et puis tu le sais, repris-je, espiègle, je n'aime que toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, me ressortant son éternel sourire denté. Mais je voyais clairement, au fond de ses iris jaunes, qu'il n'avait été pas dupe par mon sourire. Mais certains sujets ne vallent pas la peine d'être abordé. Et celui là avait déjà été trop de fois le centre de nos discussions nocturnes. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. D'oublier. C'était simple.

- Ah ! Et tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! Ce matin, je me suis planté de cours. Je me suis retrouvée en cours de potion aux côtés de Sirius Black. Tu sais, ce garçon dont je t'ai déjà parlé, populaire, qui…

Oui. Oublier. Si simple.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _À son adversaire. _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Évidemment, j'eu droit à deux trois taquineries de mon professeur de Potion, à mon premier cours de la semaine. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes avec moi et ce fut bien vite oublié, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Après tout, ma vie tranquille reprenait.

- Bah alors mon petit Yack ? On s'est encore perdu ?

* * *

><p><em>Quand Chuck Norris envoie une invitation sur Facebook, il n'y a pas de bouton « Ignorer »<em>

**B**onjour, **B**onsoir, **B**onne nuit ! Comment allez-vous, cher amis ? J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance ? Des petits gâteaux à la cannelle et à la violette ? Servez-vous, servez-vous ! Vous êtes ici comme chez vous. Les toilettes, c'est au fond du couloir, à droite. Ne prenez surtout pas la porte de gauche, c'est la chambre de mon dragon. Et donc je disais… Ah ! Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguez ? Tout va bien ? La famille, les amours, les emmer-

**ROOOOAR**

Chiotte. J'ai inversé les deux portes… Quelqu'un peut aller chercher un extincteur pour éteindre notre ami ? À l'étage, troisième porte à gauche. Ne prenez surtout pas la quatrième à gauche, sinon vous tomberez sur mon basilic.

Ces gâteaux sont bons ? J'en ai d'autre à la cuisine, si vous voul-

**SSSSHHHHH**

Fichtre. Je me suis encore trompée. Quelqu'un peut aller chercher un antidote pour ressusciter notre ami ? Première porte à droite du couloir. Evitez la deuxième porte à gauche, c'est la que se trouve la niche de mon hydre. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, vous autres ? Café, chocolat, eau, vodka, cidre, grenadine, champagne, thé ? J'ai aussi quelques filtres de perdition ou encore des potions de détrac-

**GRRRRR**

[Vingt minutes plus tard]

*Assise dans son fauteuil fétiche, elle regarde le salon. Vide. D'un peu partout de la maison, s'élève des gémissements de douleurs*

Oups…

**...**

Les infos **U**.**T**.**I**.**L**.**E**.**S** (**U**topie **T**otalement **I**rréalisable**L**_ivre 3_ par l'**É**crivain **S**tupide) :  
>• Tous le blabla écrit avant le prologue compte aussi pour toute la fic... Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai pas à le répéter à chaque chapitre ! Alléluïa ! *o*<br>• J'aime le personnage d'Holly Imp. Il embellit celui de Yann, quand elles sont ensemble, je trouve… Dans ce chapitre, également : premier point de vue extérieur. Celui de Sirius. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eut trop de mal à vous y retrouver… Ah. Et qui est donc cet être énigmatique que retrouve Yann la nuit. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez, je pense. Autrement… C'est que vous êtes capable d lire dans mes pensées… *regard émerveillé*  
>• Ce chapitre compte exactement 3681 mots et a été publié le 0308/2011  
>• Vous constaterez que j'ai écrit un récapitulatif des personnages juste avant le chapitre. C'est pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu… (Un lecteur perdu dans l'histoire, est un lecteur perdu pour l'histoire). Profond, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi, non ? *boude*.<p>

Sur ce… *Vous reconduit à la porte*. Passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit mes amis !

*Vous regarde partir, clopin-clopant, en direction de chez vous*.

… SHIT ! J'ai encore oublié de vous demander votre avis sur ce chapitre… J'ai besoin de ça pour m'améliorer… Envoyez moi un message, ok ?

**_A_**u **p**_l_aisir **_d_**e v**o**u**_s_** r_e_vo**i**r **:)**


	4. Opération III

_Une nuit de pleine lune…_  
><em>Un chien qui hurle…<em>  
><em>Le vent qui bruisse dans les feuilles des peupliers…<em>  
><em>Et, soudain…<em>

**TANDADA DADA **! (== ci-contre : tentative de transcription d'un jingle pour le moins pourris.)

VOICI VENIR L'HEURE DU BULLETIN MÉTÉO !

Bonne nuit, mesdames et messieurs ! Ici, Milmo Sampitairnel en directe de son matelas. Actuellement, d'après la vue que j'aperçois de ma fenêtre, nous bénéficions d'un ciel plus ou moins dégagé, régulièrement entrecoupé de nuages sombres, mais cependant suffisamment entrecoupé d'éclairci pour entrapercevoir une lune blafarde d'une rondeur insolente. C'est cette nuit le deuxième jour de pleine lune, et j'espère que vous en profitez tous, que vous soyez humain, sorcier, schtroumph, rockeur ou loup-garou (surtout si vous êtes loup-garou, en fait).

...

[00 : 00] . Très exactement.  
>C'est donc l'heure des blagues (<em>à deux balles<em>) !

Minuit, l'heure du crime…  
>Un homme entre dans une église et on entend…<br>AAAAAAAAAHHHH !  
><strong>.<br>****.  
><strong>**.  
><strong>Lléluia, alléluia, alléluia.

**…**

P'tain, je me suis fais bouffer par les moustiques ! Ils m'ont pas raté sur ce coup là ! Un, deux, trois…  
>« <em>Pssst ! Mlle Sampitairnel ! Psst ! <em>» tenta d'attirer mon attention un subordonné tellement insignifiant qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on le nomme.  
>Dix, onze, douze, treize… Quoi, encore ? Si c'est pas triste de vois où va le monde… On peut même plus compter ses boutons de moustiques en paix, de nos jours… Quatorze, quinze, sei-<br>« _Mlle Sampitairnel ! Vous êtes à l'antenne !_ » souffla avec un manque total de discrétion le subordonné insignifiant.  
>-ze, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vingt-et-un, vin-<br>*Regard qui devient brusquement vitreux tel la vache qui vient de découvrir qu'elle n'était non pas blanche tachée de noir mais noire tâchée de blanc*  
>Me revoilà pour cette magnifique nuit ! *toussote pour se redonner une certaine contenance. Brasse un petit tas de feuille devant elle. Se gratte un bouton qui la démange. Relève les yeux vers la caméra et se rappelle qu'elle tourne toujours.* C'est encore et toujours Milmo Sempiternail en direct encore et toujours (c'est moi ou il y a de l'écho ?) de son lit. Voici donc l'émission : remercions nos lecteurs !<br>Tout d'abord, une ovation pour :

• Lalyh (qui m'a bien amusé avec ses questions (particulièrement la dernière ! O.o))  
>• Blue Hummingbird (qui semble avoir également un problème avec le cyclisme.)<p>

Et maintenant, je lance la séquence : **Lisez**, **cliquez**, **rewievez** !

**…**

*_marmonne dans sa barbe_*  
>Vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yann Davis<strong> : héroïne de l'histoire. Elle est en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Solitaire, elle est plutôt silencieuse et ne dit pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qui fait d'elle, dans un sens, une hypocrite. Elle s'avère être la sœur de Nana. Elle réagit bizarrement à la présence de Aaron et est proche d'un mystérieux être, qu'elle retrouve la nuit. Elle ne s'entend absolument pas avec Holly Imp et Timothée Wilord la fatigue.  
><strong>Holly Imp<strong> : camarade de maison, de niveau et de dortoir de Yann. Elle est toujours aussi chiante avec cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Même si Yann le lui rend bien...  
><strong>Nana<strong> : petite amie de Aaron. Sœur de Yann.  
><strong>Aaron<strong> : petit ami de Nana. Semble avoir été proche de Yann.  
><strong>Timothée Wilord<strong> : jeune élève qui est en adoration devant Yann car cette dernière l'a aidé à grimper dans le train alors qu'il était déjà en marche et la accompagné jusqu'à Poudlard car il avait réussit à ne pas vois Hagrid et à perdre les autres… Il arrive à attendrir les gens autour de lui. Même si Yann n'a qu'une envie, c'est qui se tienne, lui et sa discussion, à une distance raisonnable.  
><strong>G.G.<strong> : Auteur d'un journal intime. Enquête actuellement sur le « Mystère de la retenue ».  
><strong>Le mystérieux être<strong> : il semble être le seul ami de Yann. Elle le retrouve régulièrement la nuit et elle discute avec lui. Même si, pour le moment, on a plus l'impression qu'elle est la seule à parler… Il a une grosse respiration calme, un sourire denté et des iris jaune. Bref, c'est un mystérieux être…

* * *

><p>– <em>Journal de bord –<br>_Année **1977**_-_**1978  
><strong>Jeudi 10 septembre  
>POUDLARD<p>

Souvenirs d'autres instants

Amélia Bones et Regulus Black ne sortent plus ensemble. Aubrey Bertram a trompé Yolanda Bobbin avec Tina Carmichael. Un groupe de première année de Serdaigle composé d'Andrew Cornfoot, Barnabas Cuffer, Damoclès Belby et Tiberius Ogden sont restés enfermés pendant plus de deux heures dans un placard par Peeves. Le Moine Gras organise une « soirée fondue » fantasmagorique avec tous les esprits de la région. Les maraudeurs n'ont toujours rien fait. J'ai déjà reçu une invitation du professeur Slughorn à la première soirée de l'année de son club.

Bref, rien de bien émoustillant.

Heureusement, donc, qu'il reste encore ce mystère de la retenue qui a traumatisé tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

J'ai mené ma petite enquête, comme il était prévu. En laissant trainer une oreille par-ci, en remarquant un autre détail par-là, petit à petit j'ai résolu l'énigme des deux fauteurs de troubles sans visages. « Holly Imp » de Hautedune et Yann Davis.

La première ne m'étonne pas. « Holly Imp » de Hautedune. « _Holly Imp_ »… Je me demande qui à bien pu lui donner ce surnom. Et surtout, depuis combien de temps le porte-t-elle ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu ainsi nommée. Il est même impossible de me souvenir de son vrai prénom… Cela mérite bien quelques recherches. « Holly Imp » de Hautedune. _De Hautedune_… Est-elle noble ? Tout du moins, elle n'est pas britannique. Pompeux à souhait. Ça, c'est les frenchies tout craché.

Cette fille n'a pas vraiment une bonne réputation. Pas qu'elle trempe dans la magie noire… Quoi qu'on n'en sait rien, en fait. Elle fait juste froid dans le dos. Alors les rumeurs à son sujet prolifèrent.

La deuxième responsable des toutes ces rumeurs est cependant largement plus étonnante. Yann Davis… Je pense que je devrais développer son cas. Un autre jour, cependant. Le professeur McGonagall nous a donné à faire une dissertation sur l'obsolescence des métamorphoses dans l'économie sorcière de nos jours. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tarder à s'y mettre. Ou ça risque d'être dramatique…

**G.G**

_Page 6_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>HAPITRE **3  
>Opération caméléon :<strong> se fondre dans la masse ennemie  
>Informations supplémentaires : <em>éviter le plus possible toutes formes d'explosions.<em>

* * *

><p>J'y avais pensé, bien sûr.<p>

Du moins, j'aimais à y croire. C'était toujours mieux que de m'imaginer me berçant d'illusions durant les quelques mois passés aux côtés d'Aaron. Alors, oui, j'y avais pensé. Mais un peu comme quand on songe à notre future mort alors que nous vivons les plus beaux jours de notre vie : celle-ci nous parait enfouie dans une brume affleurant à un horizon lointain, tellement abstraite.

Je m'étais alors dit : « Bien sûr que je pourrais le supporter. Après tout, il est venu vers moi. Et puis peu être que… »

Que j'étais crédule ! Que j'étais guimauve ! Que j'étais absurde dans mes rêves remplis d'écœurants doux espoirs ! Croyais-je vraiment que je pourrais supporter de le voir avec une autre, comme moi j'aurais aimé le voir avec moi ? Stupidités. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne au cœur sur la main, je n'étais pas non plus de ceux au courage légendaire. Moi ? Faire face ? Boutade ! J'étais lâche, j'avais fuis.

Aujourd'hui encore, je fuis. Au moins, j'ai la paix. Et c'est tout ce que je demande.

Mais c'est vrai que voir Nana et Aaron se bécoter dans un coin sombre du cinquième étage, ça ramène toujours quelques désagréables souvenirs. Surtout que leur bouche faisait des bruits de succion particulièrement peu ragoutants. J'avais alors entrepris une manœuvre de fuite rapide : tournant à cent quatre-vingt degrés et disparition dans la tapisserie cachant un passage secret la plus proche. Un instant, du coin de l'œil, j'avais cru que ma sœur m'avait aperçu. Mais il s'avéra que non, puisqu'elle ne m'interpella pas.

Maintenant, j'errais quelque part dans l'aile ouest du château, essayant de me rappeler où je me dirigeais avant de croiser les deux tourtereaux. Il fallut que j'attende d'entendre un grognement protestataire pour réaliser que j'avais faim, et que ma destination précédente s'avérait être la Grande Salle. Je rebroussais chemin et en repris la direction.

Réflexion faite, je changeais d'objectif une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée : l'aiguille devait se dresser quelque part aux alentours du douze, l'heure de pointe. Et je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à la foule (surtout que Nana et Aaron devaient certainement si trouver, maintenant).

Je pris donc la direction des escaliers, m'enfonçant dans les sous-sols afin de rejoindre les cuisines.

C'était cependant sans compter ma poisse omniprésente (particulièrement ces derniers temps).

Alors que je pensais avec gourmandise aux bonnes choses que j'allais bientôt pouvoir engloutir, un coup vif me bloqua les chevilles et je m'écrasais, avec une grâce peu commune et un cri tout aussi distingué, contre la pierre grise, froide et poussiéreuse du sol.

On ricana à ma droite. _On ricana_… ? Je me relevais, affamée et humiliée, avant de jauger mon adversaire (histoire de voir si je pouvais répliquer ou s'il valait mieux faire profil bas et m'en aller sans rien dire). Mais l'adversaire en question n'était, en réalité, qu'une simple armure qui continuait de se moquer. Aussitôt, je me sentis ragaillardi.

- Hey ! Toi ! L'autre boîte de conserve ambulante ! Ça te fais marrer de faire trébucher les gens ? L'apostrophais-je.

L'armure baissa ce qui lui servait de tête dans un grincement qui me fit frissonner. Sinistre. C'était tout bonnement sinistre.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle se remit à ricaner. Alors là, mon courage (légendaire) afflua avec violence et dans un coup – certes très téméraire – j'envoyais mon pied valdinguer dans une des jambières de la carcasse vide (du moins, je l'espérais). L'armure ne broncha pas. Moi, je retins un cri strident.

- Bordel de merde, grognais-je, froissée. C'est la guerre que tu cherches, hein, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas une carlingue toute rouillée et mal huilée qui va me faire peur. Attends un peu que je te choppe ! Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir, saloperie !

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal, nom d'un chien ! Foutue boîte de conserve ! Je m'apprêtais à sortir ma baguette pour venger la mort de mes orteils et par la même occasion de mon orgueil, lorsque je remarquais enfin que je n'étais pas seule dans le couloir.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur un groupe qui m'observait, leurs expressions cachées dans la pénombre ambiante. Qu'est-ce que ces quatre là faisaient dans le coin ? Les Gryffondors n'avaient pourtant pas leur salle commune dans les environs.

Ils reprirent alors leur route, discutant à voix basse avec des airs de conspirateurs, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent je m'appliquais discrètement à vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur les personnages. Comment aurais-je pu les confondre ? C'est le genre de gars qui se distinguent au milieu d'une foule foisonnante. Mon regard rencontra alors celui d'un gris perle, dont le propriétaire était célèbre dans tous Poudlard.

Sirius Black et ses pupilles disparurent dans le tournant, en compagnie de ses inséparables maraudeurs.

On voulant me tourner pour reprendre la direction des cuisines, je réalisais que je maintenais toujours mon pied malmené entre mes doigts, positionnée dans une attitude semblant sortir tout droit d'un livre de yoga. Malheureusement pour moi, je m'en rendis compte un peu tard. Essayez donc de faire un pas, avec une jambe emprisonnée en l'air. Vous verrez, ça se solde le plus régulièrement par un à plusieurs morceaux de corps endoloris.

Je m'étalais de tout mon long.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Un grand verre de lait. Oui, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Trois p'tits sorts, trois p'tits sorts, trois p'tits sorts, sorts, sorts _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Le réconfort que m'apporta la bouteille de lait (il avait fallut que je force la dose pour retrouver une certaine sérénité. Triste, n'est-ce pas ?) descendue en compagnie des elfes fut de courte de durée.

Le jeudi soir, j'avais astronomie.

Et mon nouveau voisin attitré était Sirius Black.

Sauf que j'avais presque moins envie de le voir qu'Aaron et Nana. Réunis. C'est pour dire. En vérité, j'avais récemment replongée dans ma période : « le monde est trop injuste et je dois vivre avec ». Et voir cette espèce de… De quintessence de la réussite m'horripilait. Comment cela se faisait-il que lui parvienne à cumuler tant de qualité quand d'autres en était complètement dénué ? Et non, je ne me prends pas en exemple ! Enfin peu être que je sais un peu de quoi je parle…

Je m'installais donc avec une humeur de chat trempé aux côtés de l'éphèbe. Le cours commença et je repris mes idées noires, maudissant cette race marginale qu'était les gens beaux à qui tous réussit. J'en étais à l'injustice numéro cent trois lorsque le prof apostropha mon voisin (que j'avais presque réussi à oublier) :

- Et bien, Mr. Black… Où est votre livre ? Vous ne l'avez pas ?

- Non.

Comment arrivait-il à avoir des intonations aussi sensuelles avec un si petit mot ? Ça donnait envie d'aller ronronner sur ses genoux, auprès d'un bon feu ronflant, pour écouter le son de sa voix lorsqu'il raconte ses milles et une escapade… Le bonheur est juste à côté de moi ! Reste juste deux, trois détails à régler (comme : 1- parvenir à devenir un chat, 2- entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, 3- se faire adopter par Sirius Black. Fastoche, quoi.).

- Pensez-vous l'avoir d'ici la fin de l'année, ou vaut-il mieux que la classe commence à se cotiser pour vous acheter un Rappeltout ? Soupira le professeur Sinistra. Mlle Davis, je compte sur vous…

Même pas en rêve ! Pour une fois qu'un type comme lui était dans la mer- avait des ennuis (restons poli), je n'allais tout de même pas lui porter secours. Qu'il aille au diable…

Je plaçais le livre entre nous deux.

**Note à soi-même :** ne JAMAIS croiser les yeux de Sirius Black. Ils ont l'horrible capacité de briser toutes les objections, même les plus véhémentes.

Je replongeais dans mes notes. Dans mes _futures_ notes puisque j'avais été trop occupé à énumérer mentalement les injustices de ce monde pour avoir eut le temps d'en prendre. Récapitulons. Encre : ok. Parchemin : ok. Plume : ok. Main : ok. Oreilles : ok. Regard de l'apollon : malheureusement ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, encore ?

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui insultes aussi violemment une armure, déclara-t-il une fois que j'eus relevée les yeux sur lui.

Je retins une grimace. J'aurais espéré qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Ou, mieux encore : qu'il oublis. Mais bon, ça ne datait que d'une heure à peine… Je ne pouvais pas demander l'impossible. Que répondre à ça, alors ?

J'haussais les épaules, détournant le regard.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi désagréable, alors qu'il faisait clairement une allusion à mon manque de discussion ? Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais de mauvais poil après avoir vu Aaron et Nana se bécoter. Me montrer aussi peu sociable était injuste envers lui : il n'y était absolument pour rien. Je pouvais bien faire un petit effort.

Pleine de mes nouvelles bonnes résolutions, je relevais la tête. Pour pitoyablement constater que mon voisin avait prit de le partie de faire une sieste. En fait, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire ami-ami. Ah… Délicat moment de solitude.

Je crois que j'allais refaire un tour côté cuisine en sortant. Pour aller me prendre un autre grand verre de lait.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Sortilège, sortilèges, sortilèges, lèges, lèges _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

- Allons courir, cette nuit, Nyctimos. Je dois me changer les idées.

Il me jeta un regard, avant de s'accroupir. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus faire attention au sentiment de honte qui montait en moi, à chaque fois qu'il me faisait ces yeux là. Ceux qui voulaient dire : « Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas face ? ».

Au début, cela m'avait profondément irrité, c'est vrai. On s'était fâché, on avait boudé. Non. J'avais été toute seule à me fâcher et à bouder. Nuance. Lui, il ne m'avait jamais accusé de quoi que se soit. Il avait juste fait un constat. « Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas face ? ». « Parce que je suis lâche. » avais-je finis pas répondre. Rien de plus. Que je sois lâche ou non, que je fasse face ou non, tout cela lui importait peu. Et tout cela avait finit aussi par m'importer peu. Le seul point qui était digne de notre intérêt, c'était que nous étions ensemble.

Je grimpais sur son dos.

Il se mit alors à courir. Plus vite qu'un humain. Plus vite qu'un animal. Plus vite que cela semblait possible. Tout le paysage se confondait, et mes soucis minables allaient se noyer dans le tourbillon flou qui s'estompait dans mon dos.

Bonheur !

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Leglimence, leglimence, leglimence, mence, mence._ –  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

- Monsieur Abbot est absent ? Constata notre professeur de potion.

Sa petite amie se chargea d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. L'étrange chose qu'était notre professeur hocha sa tête flasque. Yurk ! Pas très beau à voir…

- Je vois, je vois. Vous lui direz que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Miss Davis… Vous voilà donc dépouillez de votre partenaire. Fort fâcheuse situation, cela va sans dire (qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là… ?). Heureusement, donc, que cette classe s'avère être composé d'un nombre impair de camarade.

Mon sang se glaça. Non !

Il était de notoriété poudlardienne, que l'unique élève qui passait ses cours de potions seul au fond de la classe s'avérait être _elle_. Dans mon dos, je sentais presque ses ondes néfastes qui rampaient jusqu'à moi.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous placer aux côtés de Miss de Hautedune, dit Slughorn avec un bon sourire.

Qu'il s'étouffe avec sa bonne humeur, ce crétin !

- Notre directrice de maison nous a interdit de nous trouver l'une à côté de l'autre, tentais-je.

- Ah oui, oui. À cause de cette fâcheuse histoire, dit le bonhomme. Mais je suis sûr que cela n'était qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances. Tout se passera bien.

Je me retins de pleurer de désarroi en rassemblant mes affaires. C'est dans un silence glacial que je m'installais aux côtés d'Holly Imp. Le cours démarra, et je priais pour que ce silence perdure. Et il perdura. Jusqu'à à un certain point.

Cette année, c'était les élixirs qui étaient au programme. J'espérais sincèrement que nous allions réaliser un élixir de détraquement ou un truc dans le genre pour que je puisse le faire avaler malencontreusement à ma voisine (quoique… Elle était déjà tellement détraquée à la base que ça risquait de n'avoir absolument aucun effet).

- Que les choses soit claires : j'ai horreur de prêter mes affaires, dit Holly Imp, en regardant la liste d'ingrédient qui venait d'apparaître au tableau.

- Tant mieux, j'aurais horreur d'avoir à toucher quelque chose qui t'appartiennes, marmonnais-je en installant mon propre chaudron, puisqu'apparemment, nous allions faire cours à part.

Je me levais pour aller récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires. _Ellébore_. _Armoise_. _Sang de Billywig_. _Gingembre_. _Trompe de machaon_. _Peau de vipère_. _Corne d'Éruptif_. Bringuebalant mes trouvailles, je les ramenais victorieusement jusqu'à ma table. C'était pourtant oublier la présence d'Holly Imp. Alors que je m'occupais du réglage de la température, j'entre-aperçu le bras de ma voisine se balader dans ce que j'avais délimité (toute seule dans ma tête, évidemment) être ma zone. Je me redressais, furieuse, pour constater que cette sale sorcière venait de me chaparder mon ellébore.

- Je ne te permets pas, sifflais-je.

- Je crois que le message n'était pas suffisamment clair : je ne partage pas mes affaires. Espace de travail comprit. Donc, merci d'avoir été un tant soit peu utile en m'évitant d'avoir à me lever, mais maintenant, tu t'assois, te tais, et ne bouge plus. Déjà que je tolère ta présence dans mon territoire…

Oui madame. Non madame. À vos ordres madame.

J'me marre. Va te faire griller un dragon !

D'un geste vif qui la surprit, je détendis mon bras pour lui arracher son larcin. Du moins, je tentais de lui arracher. Car il s'avéra qu'elle avait certains réflexes. D'un mouvement brusque, elle dévia mon bras qui alla percuter son chaudron. Chaudron qui vacilla. Chaudron qui pencha dangereusement. Chaudron qui entreprit une chute insolemment lente sous nos yeux horrifiés. Chaudron qui percuta le sol dans un bruit métallique assourdissant, déversant l'eau – heureusement encore non bouillante – qu'il contenait.

Un silence religieux s'abattit sur la salle de classe. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers nous comme s'ils venaient de voir débarquer deux petits anges aux fesses roses et potelées. Quoi que j'avais plus l'impression d'être une hérétique, vu les regards qu'on nous lançait.

- Que se passe-t-il donc, mesdemoiselles ? Questionna Slughorn.

Dans une synchronisation parfait, nous nous désignâmes mutuellement d'un doigt accusateur.

- Allons bon, dit Slughorn en se dandinant jusqu'à nous. Que nous faites-vous encore ? Heureusement, il ne semble pas y avoir de dégâts… Mais pourquoi utilisez-vous deux chaudrons ? Ne vous ais-je pas demandé de travailler par deux ? Continua-t-il, tout en faisant s'évaporer l'eau qui s'étendant doucement dans la pièce d'un coup de baguette et que le chaudron flottait gentiment jusqu'à son socle. Maintenant, travaillez ensemble, comme les bonnes camarades de classe que vous êtes.

Heu… non ?

Je pense que Slughorn regretta longtemps d'avoir pris aussi légèrement la chose, puisqu'il s'avéra que ce léger incident ne fut que les préliminaires d'un carnage.

Certes, nous étions parvenus à une certaine entente – force oblige – quant à la répartition du travail après avoir renversé un autre chaudron – vide cette fois-ci – et avoir gâché une demi-douzaine de plantes en tout genre (une fois réduites en bouillis, cela faisait des projectiles particulièrement efficaces) : je m'occupais exclusivement des ingrédients, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur la potion. Chacun de son côté, et tout allait presque bien. « Presque bien » parce qu'il aurait certainement fallut un mur, deux à trois ogres, un loup-garou et quelques inferis entre nous deux pour commencer à espérer passer un cours relativement calme l'une à côté de l'autre. Au moins.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train d'écraser rageusement la corne d'éruptif suite à une remarque désagréable de ma voisine, quant à « la façon bubobulbesque que j'avais de réduire en poudre un simple morceau de corne ». Elle voulait de la poudre ? Elle allait en avoir !

J'entrepris alors un véritable génocide. Un massacre. Une fois mon hécatombe achevée, il ne resta absolument rien de la corne comme on l'avait connu. J'y étais peu être allé un peu fort, tout de même : je me retrouvais avec un sacré gros tas alors qu'on avait besoin que de trois pincettes…

- Bon, tu me files ta poudre, oui ou non ?

D'un geste brusque, je lui cédais tout le pot que je venais dûment de récolter. Je lui donnais cependant un peu trop brusquement. Ma main heurta la sienne, tendue. Le contenu du récipient, léger et volatile, s'éleva immédiatement.

J'en avais fait vraiment beaucoup, de cette poudre. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup La poussière blanche s'étendit rapidement dans toute la pièce, et des quintes de toux s'élevèrent.

- Mlle Davis ! Miss de Hautedune ! Ma patience a certaine limite ! Voulez-vous bien – kuf kuf – cessez vos bêtises ? S'étouffait Slughorn.

Les yeux larmoyants j'entraperçu notre professeur toussant et crachotant qui se dirigeait tant bien que mal en direction de la porte, certainement dans l'idée d'évacuer le nuage qui obstruait la pièce (ainsi que nos arrivées d'airs respectives). Très bonne idée. À la base.

Une alarme se déclencha cependant avec ferveur dans mon esprit, tandis que Slughorn posait la main sur la poignée. Les liens se firent tous seuls. Et l'idée d'aérer me sembla d'un coup beaucoup moins bonne.

_Corne d'éruptif réputée pour ses propriétés explosives. Particules en suspension dans une pièce close. Gaz émanant des chaudrons. Etincelles produites par les flammes des réchauds. Ouverture de la porte produisant un appel d'air._

Je jetais un coup d'œil horrifié à Slughorn. Trop tard pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

- À TERRE !

Ce fut tout ce que je pu faire pour prévenir mes camarades.

Alors que, sans un regard de plus pour les autres, j'exécutais mes propres recommandations, le monde s'embrasa au-dessus de moi dans une détonation assourdissante.

* * *

><p><em>Monsieur et madame Forme on trois fils. Comment s'appellent-ils ? Jésus, Hans, Huber Forme.<em>

**B**onjour, **B**onsoir, **B**onne nuit ! Tout va toujours bien ? Autrement, j'ai quelques élixirs de Forme dans un de mes tiroirs… Mais si j'étais vous, j'éviterais trop d'aller y farfouiller. Qui sait sur quoi votre main pourrait tomber. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir vous garder bien longtemps chez moi. En effet, je suis en train de lancer une opération commando intitulé : *mouvement de la main de gauche à droit alors qu'elle prononce ces quelques mots avec emphase* MOSQUITOS END.

Alors je passe directement à la suite !

Les infos **S**.**A**.**I**.**N**.**E**.**S** (**S**ouvenirs **A**bsolument **I**nintéressant _**N**uméro IV_ par votre **É**ventuelle **S**ouveraine *rature* == **S**ervante).

• Tous le blabla écrit avant le prologue compte aussi pour toute la fic... Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai pas à le répéter à chaque chapitre ! Alléluïa ! *o*  
>• C'est le premier chapitre où la fin est laissée en suspens. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'en ai les bajoues qui frétilles, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans le prochain chapitre… Du Sirius. Pas mal de Sirius. Il me manquait. Aaaah… L'amour déraisonnable rend l'humain encore plus incompréhensible qu'il ne l'ai déjà, à la base… <strong>"Dois-je te rappeler que Sirius Black est un personnage de fiction, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a jamais existé, et que donc, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de quelque chose – en l'occurrence de quelqu'un, ici – qui n'a pas de vie propre."<strong> … Pfff. T'es tellement matérialiste. T'y comprends rien. *lui lance un regard comme si il (ou elle. Le sexe de cette voix n'a pas encore été déterminé… Mais l'enquête suis son cours, je vous rassure) était un (ou une) hérétique*.  
>• Ce chapitre compte exactement 3407 mots et a été publié le 1308/2011  
>• Aujourd'hui je me suis achetée une souris d'ordinateur. Dingue, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Disons-nous donc à la prochain. *Lance un coup d'œil à l'un des milliers de post-it fluo collé un peu partout dans sa maison* Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! Sur-ce...  
>*Enfile un masque à gaz de la seconde guerre mondiale. Endosse une bouteille de gaz remplit d'un composant inconnu.*<br>Bouahahaha ! (== Ci-contre, un rire méphistophélique qui ferait dresser les cheveux du diable en personne. S'il avait des cheveux, bien sûr.) Ah nous deux, sale moustique !

Mission **MOSQUITOS END** : Enclenchée.  
>À la fin, il ne restera plus que l'un d'entre nous…<br>BANZAI !

PS : Une trentaine. De boutons. J'ai compté.

**_A_**u **p**_l_aisir **_d_**e v**o**u**_s_** r_e_vo**i**r **:)**


	5. Opération IV

... Bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit...

Vous... Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vous savez... La personne bizarre qui écrit une histoire bizarre... Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ? Aaaah... Triste destinée que de n'être qu'un simple souvenir fugace dans l'esprit des tant aimés lecteurs. Passons.

Pour ceux qui se souviennent encore de moi... Et bien oui, cela fait en effet plus d'un an que je suis absente. Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse, hein !

Alors voilà toute l'histoire...

Alors que je me promenait tranquillement sur le bord d'une rivière isolée, par une douce nuit de fin d'été, dans une montagne, j'ai été témoin d'un phénomène pour le moins étrange : un objet volant non identifié (aussi communément nommé OVNI) s'écrasant un peu plus bas, dans une prairie jusqu'alors verdoyante.

En tant que bonne âme charitable, je me suis évidemment précipitée pour porter mon aide aux possibles rescapés de ce crash monumental. Mais en arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident, je constate avec épouvante qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un avion, mais d'une véritable soucoupe volante. Avec tout pleins d'extraterrestres à son bord. Dès qu'il m'ont vu, ils ont foncé sur moi.

Ils m'ont alors laissé le choix : soit je racontais une blague hilarante, sois ils me kidnapper avec la nouvelle soucoupe volante qui était en train d'arriver, pour faire des expériences bizarres sur mon corps.

Je leur ait fait le coup de "_La mort ou le Che Che_".

Le truc, c'est qu'ils l'ont trouvé tellement drôle, qu'ils m'ont quand même enlever pour faire de moi le bouffon du roi extraterrestre. Pendant un an, j'ai donc servis de clown. Jusqu'à ce que je les convainque de me laisser retourner sur Terre pour faire le plein de nouvelles blagues. Mais je n'avais évidemment pas l'intention de revenir à bord de le machine volante. J'ai donc immédiatement pris la poudre d'escampette, à l'instant où je posais le pied sur ma tant aimé planète. Sans suivi une course poursuite terrifiante, du plus profond des gouffres, au plus haut pic de l'Himalaya, en passant par la forêt amazonienne, le Sahara et la calote glacière. Mais fort heureusement, je vainquis, les exterminant un à un, tantôt à coup de branches et de pierres, tantôt via l'aide de mes amis les animaux.

Et me revoilà donc !

...

Allo ?

...

Y a quelqu'un, y a personne ?

...

Ok. Je suppose que cette histoire ne vou a pas convaincu. Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais ?

*_Part en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps_*

Je vous laisse donc lire ! Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me pendre, puisque je suis une incomprise !

* * *

><p><strong>Yann Davis<strong> : héroïne de l'histoire. Elle est en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Solitaire, elle est plutôt silencieuse et ne dit pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qui fait d'elle, dans un sens, une hypocrite. Elle s'avère être la sœur de Nana. Elle semble être amoureuse de Aaron et est proche d'un mystérieux être nommé Nyctimos, qu'elle retrouve la nuit. Elle ne s'entend absolument pas avec Holly Imp (à tel point qu'elle a réussie à faire exploser sa salle de classe de potion en se crêpant le chignon avec elle) et Timothée Wilord la fatigue.  
><strong>Holly Imp<strong> : camarade de maison, de niveau et de dortoir de Yann. Elle est toujours aussi chiante avec cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Même si Yann le lui rend bien...  
><strong>Nana<strong> : petite amie de Aaron. Sœur de Yann.  
><strong>Aaron<strong> : petit ami de Nana. Semble avoir été proche de Yann.  
><strong>Timothée Wilord<strong> : jeune élève qui est en adoration devant Yann car cette dernière l'a aidé à grimper dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'il était déjà en marche et l'a accompagné jusqu'à Poudlard (il est parvenu à ne pas voir Hagrid et à perdre les autres…). Il arrive à attendrir les gens autour de lui, même si Yann n'a qu'une envie : c'est qu'il se tienne, lui et sa discussion, à une distance raisonnable de sa personne.  
><strong>G.G.<strong> : Auteur d'un journal intime. Enquête actuellement sur le « Mystère de la retenue ».  
><strong>Nyctimos<strong> : il s'agit du mystérieux être. Il semble être le seul ami de Yann. Elle le retrouve régulièrement la nuit et elle discute avec lui. Même si, pour le moment, on a plus l'impression qu'elle est la seule à parler… Il a une grosse respiration calme, un sourire denté et des iris jaune. Bref, c'est un mystérieux être…

* * *

><p>– <em>Journal de bord –<em>

Année **1977**_-_**1978  
><strong>Vendredi 11 septembre  
>POUDLARD<p>

No comment

Yann Davis… Que dire ?

Justement, peu de chose.

Elle est plus froide qu'un iceberg et d'une distance réfrigérante. Et puis… C'est comme si elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde que nous. Elle est constamment seule, n'a pas d'amis. Et pourtant, dès que je la voie, c'est comme s'il ne lui manquait rien. Comme si elle avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Dans un sens, sa capacité à se détacher des préoccupations mineures du commun des mortels m'impressionne.

Bref, beaucoup de suppositions et peu de valeurs sûres. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de pousser mes recherches plus loin. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun ami ne m'aide pas vraiment… Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour apprendre des choses concrètes sur Yann Davis.

**G.G.**

_Page_ 7

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>HAPITRE **4  
>Opération Teddy Bear :<strong> amadouer l'ennemi  
>Informations supplémentaires : <em>amadouer : v. : adoucir, rendre plus aimable. Soit éviter tout ce qui pourrait énerver ou rendre furieux.<em>

* * *

><p>La chaleur m'empêchait de respirer. Mon visage, bien que plaqué face contre sol, me cuisait atrocement. À croire que l'enfer semblait avoir élu domicile dans mon dos. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas. Et puis le bruit, aussi. Un grondement assourdissant. Je dû y aller au touché pour m'en sortir et, péniblement, je me tirais sous la table. Je m'appliquais ainsi à tâtonner du bout des doigts pour m'assurer de ma position. Alors, avec hésitation, j'ouvris les yeux.<p>

L'explosion n'avait durée que l'espace de deux secondes et demi. Et pourtant, j'avais cru y voir passer toute ma vie.

La peur au ventre, je tentais de réhabituer mes yeux à la pénombre ambiante des anciens cachots. Je finis par constater qu'Holly Imp s'était elle aussi glissée sous le plan de travail. Heureusement qu'elle en avait dans la tête, sinon il était clair qu'elle aurait été… _cuite_. Dans tous les sens du terme.

J'espérais que les élèves avaient réagis rapidement, eux aussi. Même si l'épicentre de la déflagration se trouvait au-dessus de notre table de travail – les particules hautement explosives de la poudre de corne d'éruptif se trouvant principalement concentrées à notre niveau – et que nous nous trouvions seules au fond de la classe, le nuage de poussière avait tout de même eut le temps de se répandre.

Avec hésitation, alors, je m'extirpais de mon abri, afin de constater les dégâts. Je m'agrippais au bord de la table pour me relever, encore chancelante, sans vraiment réfléchir. Résultat : je poussais un cri strident. Le bois était bouillant. Je m'affalais au sol, sans plus aucun moyen de m'accrocher. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Holly Imp qui commençait elle aussi à bouger.

- Tout le monde va bien ?! S'écria le professeur Slughorn.

Entendre le son de sa voix me réanima. Avec un courage que je ne me connaissais pas, j'entrepris à nouveau de me redresser.

En dehors de notre espace à Holly Imp et moi, la pièce n'avait pas trop souffert, en dehors des verreries qui avaient explosées sous la pression thermique. Petit à petit, je vis des têtes se lever, apportant avec elle un soulagement immense qui me ramollit. Une, deux, trois. Sept. Onze… Douze ! Ils étaient tous là, ayant l'air à peu près valide.

J'en vins presque à remercier ce mage noir qui montait en puissance, ces temps-ci : grâce à sa présence, nous avions eut des cours spéciaux l'année dernière où, entre autre, notre réactivité avait été amélioré. Et je me doutais que ça en avait sauvé plus d'un.

- DAVIS ! DE HAUTEDUNE !

J'eus un sursaut violent. Sur ma gauche, mon professeur de potion pointait un doigt accusateur sur nous. Derrière sa main, son visage était violacé par la fureur. Je déglutis et retins un mouvement de recule, alors qu'il s'approchait de nous en boitant. Je remarquais que le dessus de ses cheveux brulait encore un peu. Il était tout décoiffé et ses habits semblaient être allés faire un tour dans un souk marocain. Pourtant, cela ne me fit pas du tout sourire.

- JE… NOM DE MERLIN ! JE VOUS AVAIS DEMANDÉ DE BIEN VOUS TENIR! VOUS… PAR BARZAK LE SANGLANT ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLIT TOUS NOUS TUER ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS RISQUEZ ?! LE RENVOIE ! ET ENCORE, C'EST UNE BIEN FAIBLE PUNISSION !

J'aurais voulu retourner me cacher sous le bureau, pour échapper à ma sentence. Son visage était si près de moi, maintenant, que je louchais presque.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons ouvert la porte, dit la voix parfaitement calme d'Holly Imp.

Le professeur de potion resta interdit, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En fait, c'était certainement ça : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et c'était compréhensible. Moi aussi j'en restais coite. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me contraigne à ne pas imprimer la trace de mes phalanges dans le nez de mon imbécile de camarade.

- … Je… Que… MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?! SANS TOUTES VOS SOTTISES, NOUS N'EN SERIONS PAS LÀ ! JE RETIRE CINQUANTE POINTS À POUFSOUFFLE ! ET SACHEZ QUE JE VAIS ME CHARGER PERSONNELLEMENT DE VOTRE REN-

- Que ce passe-t-il, ici ?

Cette voix eut le don de créer un silence sans tache. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Le directeur Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant balayant les lieux. Son regard s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant sur moi, et je me recroquevillais. Damned.

Encore, dans le cas d'un professeur descendant possiblement – probablement – de la famille des obodenus, il restait de fortes chances de s'en tirer à bon compte. Mais sincèrement, face à l'homme considéré (non sans raison) comme le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps (que Merlin me pardonne pour mon infidélité), que peuvent espérer faire deux malheureuses élèves ?

À ma droite, le visage d'Holly Imp s'étira dans une grimace explicite, et je ne devais pas avoir l'air bien plus gracieux en cet instant. Nos regards se croisèrent, avec la même lueur au fonds des yeux. Nous étions foutues.

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Il est des nôtres, _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Trainant mon corps exténué dans les couloirs sombres du vieux château, je marchais comme un accusé coupable partant pour la potence. Devant, le rôle de mon bourreau était tenu par la silhouette bossue de l'exécrable concierge dont l'ombre hantera certainement à jamais les pavés de Poudlard. Clopin-clopant, il marchait à pas vifs, ce retournant de temps en temps pour darder ses yeux méchants dans ma direction et ainsi vérifier que je ne m'étais pas carapatée en douce.

Loin de moi cette idée.

J'acceptais ma peine de condamnée avec joie. Une semaine de retenues et une visite à Slughorn pour nous excuser, c'était peu cher payé pour avoir attenté à la vie d'une bonne douzaine d'adolescents. Mieux, encore : Dumbledore, avait eut la génialissime idée – à moins que son choix ne soit dû à la crainte de nous voire faire sauter le château – de ne pas nous mettre ensemble, Holly Imp et moi, durant notre punition !

Alors, même si je n'avais plus d'énergie (j'avais dû aider le professeur Brulôpot pendant tout le reste de la journée comme début de punition, puisque notre directeur avait fait annuler nos cours du jour), même si j'étais gelée (l'automne était maintenant bien présent, et l'humidité de la pluie incessantes battant la terre s'infiltrait perfidement entre les pierres de l'école. Vivement que les sortilèges d'isolation et de chauffage se mettent en route.) et même si j'avais une faim de loup (mon ventre protestait à grands cris puisque je n'avais rien eut le temps d'avaler ni ce midi, ni ce soir, trop occuper à soigner les animaux de mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques), j'irais à cette retenue sans rechigner, assurément.

Du moins j'essaierais

- J'ai beau le répéter à Dumbledore, il ne veut rien entendre. Pourtant, c'est certain : rien ne rentrera dans l'ordre à Poudlard tant qu'on ne remettra pas en place les vieux châtiments. Les coups de fouets, les menottes suspendues, la chambre noire, il n'y a que ça de vrai, marmonna Rusard de son souffle rachitique en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans ma direction.

Tout a fait d'accord avec vous, mon brave.

Mes yeux suivaient le balancement hypnotique de la lanterne suspendue au bout du bras du vieil homme, tandis que la pénombre continuait de s'étendre autour de nous. Ce serait une nuit sans lune, assurément. Au loin, vingt heure sonna.

- Nous y sommes, ronchonna Rusard. À ce que je vois, l'autre n'est pas encore arrivé. Où est encore passé ce petit voyou ? Un jour, je l'aurais, lui et ses vauriens de copains ! Oui, je les aurai. Et alors là…

Je laissais le concierge à ses idées diaboliques et m'intéressais de plus près à la lanterne qu'il avait maintenant posée par terre. Je jetais un coup d'œil au bourreau des élèves, mais celui-ci faisait face au mur et regardait dans le vide, en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Discrètement, je me rapprochais donc de la lumière pour réchauffer mes mains à la lueur diffuse de la flamme traversant le verre.

Au final, je terminais assise par terre, dos au mur, presque collée à la lanterne. Rusard tournait en rond. Le temps passa. Quand mon camarade de misère arriverait-il ? Je commençais sérieusement à me les geler ! Le froid engourdissait mon corps, ma tête, mon esprit. Il faisait sombre. J'avais faim…

Je devais venir de m'assoupir, lorsque des voix allègres jaillirent du silence assourdissant qui m'enveloppait. Je vis Rusard dresser l'oreille, en bon pisteur de fauteurs de trouble. Il dû reconnaître les nouveaux venus, car ses yeux ce plissèrent méchamment.

Au bout du couloir, ça riait et ça discutait avec véhémence. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, dans un tumulte de bons potes excités. « Rusard va te tuer », s'esclaffa l'un d'eux. « Tu devrais te dépêcher… », déclara un autre avec une certaine inquiétude.

Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Le concierge soufflait comme une bête enragée prête à charger.

Il y eut encore quelques paroles échangées, un éclat de rire étonnant, et le bruit de grandes claques amicales partagées. Puis, le tapage s'éloigna, tandis que le son d'un pas ample et clairement décontracté se rapprochait.

J'hésitais un instant à me lever pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Certes, il faisait un froid à ne pas laisser voler un dragon dehors, et s'éloigner de la lanterne m'assurait un destin irrémédiablement glacial mais j'avais reçu une certaine éducation et vivre en société apportait son taux d'obligations. Le choix était donc vite fait.

Je pris le parti de rester assise.

- Et bien, et bien… siffla Rusard. Savez-vous que cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que nous vous attendons ?

Je tentais de percer l'obscurité accentuée par l'éblouissement que provoquait la lumière vivace de la bougie proche. Des chaussures d'un noir lustré, d'une classe indéniable. Un pantalon droit sombre. Une chemise d'un blanc éclatant contrastant avec le reste, qui dépasse négligemment au-dessus de sa ceinture. Les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches. Plutôt grands, puisque son visage se perdait dans les ténèbres, trop hauts pour être éclairés par la frêle lueur tremblotante de la flamme jaune. Un parfum masculin enivrant flottait dans l'air. Le type qui venait de débarquer respirait l'insolence.

- Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que la retenue ne commençait qu'à vingt heure trente. Et bien, je suis désolé… ?, s'arrêta-t-il, cherchant clairement un mot.

Je me figeais. Lui ? Après tout, c'était peu étonnant, il était en parti célèbre pour le nombre de retenu à la semaine qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Sirius Black se pencha vers moi, et je pu enfin distinguer son visage admirable. Il avait un immense sourire qui semblait mieux éclairer les ombres que la lanterne, quant à l'idée de mettre Rusard en rage.

- Davis, marmonnais-je, comprenant enfin ce qu'il attendait de moi, en détournant les yeux.

Par Merlin. Ce gars était un démon avec une vraie gueule d'ange !

- Alors, désolé Davis de t'avoir fait patienter. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

On se croirait presque à un rencart. Quoi que c'était certainement l'idée que Black cherchait à faire passer, afin d'irriter le concierge. Et cela semblait marcher vraiment bien. Dans son dos, Rusard écumait.

- Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi, monsieur Black ! Gronda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

Ce dernier se redressa nonchalamment pour faire face au vieux bossu. Dominant maintenant le maître au chat, il questionna d'une voix hautaine :

- Oui ?

Il avait l'éclat d'un roi certain de sa supériorité. Et effectivement, qu'espérait faire un vieux concierge sans pouvoirs face à un jeune sorcier à la baguette vive ? Peu de chose. Rusard poussa un sifflement de dépit.

- Et bien, vous pourrez pleinement montrer combien vous êtes _navré_ de votre retard à _Miss_ _Davis_ (bizarrement, il semblait me haïr particulièrement) en donnant tout ce que vous avez pour nettoyer cette salle, susurra le concierge en ouvrant la porte. Vous ne rentrerez pas dans vos dortoirs tant que tout ne sera pas rentré dans l'ordre. Vos baguettes, je vous pris.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'endroit où nous nous dirigions, tout à l'heure. Sinon j'aurais reconnus la pièce où nous avions déjà fait notre retenue, Holly Imp et moi, au début de l'année scolaire. On alluma la lumière. Choc.

Avait-on vraiment saccagé la pièce à ce point ?!

Miséricorde ! Sans baguette, nous en avions pour toute la nuit. Enfin bon, même dans le cas où je serais en possession de la mienne, vu mon incapacité à jeter un sortilège au moins passablement potable, je n'aurais pas servis à grand chose.

- Amusez-vous bien, sourit méchamment Rusard en refermant la porte dans notre dos.

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Pourquoi tant de haine en ce soir ?

Les tables étaient s'en-dessus dessous, les chaises semblaient avoir voltigées dans la pièce entière, une vitre était cassée, le tableau noir pendouillait lamentablement et sur les murs restait des traces d'éponges et de craies. Comment avait-on réussi à faire tout ça ? Parfois je m'impressionnais…

Black siffla :

- Eh ben ! Même James n'arrive pas à atteindre un tel niveau de bordel dans sa chambre.

- Navré, marmonnais-je.

Black me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il ne savait pas que j'étais en grande partie responsable de l'état de la classe.

Je zigzaguais entre les divers objets éparpillés dans l'espace. Sous mes pieds, du verre pillé crissait. Un vent glacial s'infiltrait dans la pièce par le trou de la vitre cassée, me donnant la chair de poule. C'était carrément glauque, en fait.

Peu être qu'il faudrait s'y mettre…

Je me baissais pour attraper le dossier d'une chaise. Je la remis sur ses pieds. Je me baissais pour récupérer une table. Je la relevais. Je la poussais devant la chaise. J'avançais de quelques pas. Je me baissais pour attraper le dossier d'une chaise. Je la remis sur ses pieds. Je me baissais pour récupérer une table. Je la relevais. Je la poussais -

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, on ne pourra quasiment rien faire sans nos baguettes.

La voix du grand brun me fit sursauter. Je pivotais dans sa direction, interdite : même en partant du principe – principe qui s'apparentait plus à la réalité, certes – que nous n'en verrions jamais le bout, et que Rusard le savait parfaitement et espérait assurément nous garder enfermé ici pour l'éternité, comment espérait-il s'en sortir s'il ne faisait rien ?

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. James passera plus tard dans la soirée pour tout nettoyer avec la magie. Comme ça, on n'a pas à bosser, et le travail est tout de même fait, continua-t-il, insolent. Pour Rusard, ne t'inquiète pas. S'il s'approche dangereusement de ce coin, je serais prévenu. Alors que dis-tu d'aller faire un tour… (son ventre gronda violemment) aux cuisines ! J'ai les crocs !

J'haussais un sourcil, surprise d'une telle proposition. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas.

- On doit être solidaire entre détenus, sourit-il, comme s'il avait compris ma question muette.

C'était tentant, certes. Mais je venais d'échapper de peu au renvoi, et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais me faire plutôt petite pour les quelques mois à venir. Alors j'allais lui dire non, et j'allais continuer de ranger. Helga me bénisse.

Mon ventre émit alors un grognement encore plus terrible que celui de Black. Parfois, je me fais peur.

Black éclata tout bonnement de rire, tandis que je cherchais à cacher ma gêne.

- Voilà qui est réglé !

**~.~.~  
><strong>– _Il a un chaudron comme les autres ! _–  
><strong>~.~.~<strong>

Je plaquais mes doigts gelés contre la tasse chaude. L'endroit était agréablement doux, malgré le tumulte qui semblait y demeurer jour et nuit. J'avais toujours adoré les cuisines. L'humilité des elfes fait d'eux des compagnons largement plus attachants que tous ces sorciers à l'hypocrisie écœurante. C'était un lieu où j'aimais à me réfugier, après mes sorties nocturnes, ou pour passer un repas loin de la population poudlardienne, lorsque j'avais l'impression de suffoquer dans leur foule mouvante.

Je savais pourtant que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Mais l'attraction d'un grand bol de lait chaud, soutenue par le regard envoûtant de Black, avait mit à bas toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Et puis, après tout, Black n'avait certainement pas envie non plus de se faire prendre. Donc il avait dû couvrir ses arrières.

- Muffin au chocolat ? Me proposa le brun.

J'hochais négativement la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi, tourné dans ma direction, en tailleur, près du grand four dont les braises rougeoyantes avaient été rabattues sur le bord par les elfes de maisons pour que nous profitions de la chaleur.

- Tartelette à la framboise, alors ?

Je tendis la main, gourmande. Il y déposa la pâtisserie, avant de croquer avec entrain dans un énorme muffin au chocolat.

Après avoir déposé ma pâtisserie, je ré-enroulais mes doigts autour de la tasse, pour finir de leur faire reprendre une température à peu près normale.

- Tu te réchauffes un peu ?

J'hochais la tête. Un peu.

- Gilmy ? Appella Black, et aussitôt accourue une elfe minuscule avec des yeux immensément blanc. Tu pourrais nous apporter des couvertures ?

La petite chose s'inclina profondément et couru adroitement entre les longues tables, répliques exacte de leurs sœurs jumelles, disposées plus haut, dans la Grande Salle. Elle revint presque immédiatement, ses bras chétifs chargés d'un grand plaid à carreau et d'un tissu noir soyeux. Elle me tendit ce dernier. Adorable, adorable petite chose.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda Black avec suspicion en désignant l'étoffe de velours de soie doublée de laine.

- Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas volé, Monsieur Black, couina Gimly en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha le sol. C'est Miss Yann qui me l'a offert l'année dernière, comme cadeau de Noël, continua-t-elle en me désignant. C'est toujours Gimly, qui sert Miss Yann quand elle vient tard le soir. Alors Miss Yann a voulut remercier Gimly pour ça. Mais Gimly ne le méritait pas, non, non, Gimly ne méritait pas toute la gentillesse de Miss Yann. Maintenant, c'est l'objet le plus précieux de Gimly, vous savez, Monsieur Black.

Je m'étais attachée à quelques elfes de maisons, durant mes nombreuses visites aux cuisines, de jour comme de nuit. Mais Gimly m'était toute particulièrement proche. Elle était un peu tout ce que je n'étais pas. Si chétive et pourtant si forte. Là où moi j'étais lâche, elle était d'une bravoure peu commune. J'admirais ce petit bout, cette minuscule chose qui, malgré sa faiblesse, malgré son problème, se battait et se surpassait toujours plus chaque jour.

Un handicape considérable pour une elfe de maison. Mais l'indestructibilité de son esprit rattrapait le défaut de ses yeux.

Gimly était aveugle.

- Je t'offrirais quelque chose d'encore mieux, cette année, souris-je à la petite elfe.

Elle s'y opposa avec véhémence. Mais son nez s'était plissée, et ses oreilles frétillaient, significatifs du bonheur qui l'animait alors. Bonheur qui me réchauffa plus fort que les braises et la tasse réunies, d'un feu doux brulant jusqu'au fond des entrailles.

- Tu viens donc souvent ici, constata Black, une fois que Gimly fut repartie.

Je portais à ma bouche l'auriculaire que je venais de tremper dans la crème pâtissière de ma tartelette à la framboise.

- Ça m'arrive, effectivement, répondis-je en me calant un peu plus contre le mur, la couverture enroulée autour de mes jambes.

Le brulant des braises irradiait jusqu'à la pierre du mur me servant d'appui, située sous le four. Délicieux.

Black eut un ricanement, et je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première phrase composée d'un verbe que j'arrive à t'arracher ?

Je restais interdite. Il se moquait de moi, où était-il réellement amer ? Amusant. Oui, la situation avait quelque chose de comique, quand on y repensait. Navré, Black. Il est vrai que je ne dois pas être le genre de personne que tu fréquentes habituellement.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler, m'excusais-je.

- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée pour discuter à Gimly, pourtant. Ou pour insulter les armures…, m'accusa-t-il

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler _aux hommes_, précisais-je.

- C'est con. Je suis un homme. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Et apparemment tu es misandre. Ça risque d'être problématique, ironisa Black.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler _aux humains_, soupirais-je.

- Misanthrope. Est-ce vraiment mieux ?

Exaspérant. Je portais ma tasse de lait chaud à ma bouche. Les lèvres colées de part et d'autre de la paroi, je soufflais doucement sur la surface du liquide, avant d'en avaler goulument trois grosses gorgées, qui me brûlèrent la langue et la gorge. Je rabaissais ma tasse et m'apprêtais à porter ma tartelette à la bouche quand Black m'interrompis :

- Tu as de la moustache de chat, s'amusa-t-il.

Ce gars changeait-il toujours d'humeur aussi promptement ? Et surtout, pourquoi – pourquoi ?! – fallait-il qu'il me voit toujours dans des situations embarrassantes ? Gênée, je passais un coup de langue habitué avant de croquer avec délice dans la pâtisserie. La crème pâtissière se mélangea à l'arôme sucré des fruits rouges, tandis que le sablé crissait doucement sous les dents. Mon ventre accueillit la gourmandise avec reconnaissance.

- Et toi, tu as des miettes de chocolat juste là, lui répliquais-je ensuite, en lui montrant le coin de ma bouche pour qu'il puisse les localiser sur son propre visage.

- Ça fait dix minutes que j'ai finis mon gâteau, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? Bougonna-t-il en cherchant du regard de quoi s'essuyer.

Je tendis ma serviette pour m'excuser.

Le silence s'installa. Je terminais ma tartelette, puis m'attaquais à finir ma tasse de lait. Et par-dessus les rebords, je regardais le brun, réalisant l'étrangeté de la situation. Sirius Black était le gars populaire par excellence, magnifique et adoré. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à faire avec une fille comme moi ? Le tableau que nous formions en aurait certainement étonné plus d'un. Moi-même je me sentais légèrement perdue.

Je retirais mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux. La pénombre qui nous entourait, et la chaleur que j'arrivais enfin à pleinement sentir dans tout mon corps m'engourdissait. La respiration de mon camarade me berçait. Le silence m'isolait, doucement, délicatement, assurément.

_~•~ **Lumos**_ ~•~

Il se sentait bien. Le ventre rempli, la douceur de l'air ambiant, la pénombre apaisante, l'assurance d'un travail qui sera fait sans efforts et la possibilité de faire rager le concierge. Oui. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Mise à part le fait que la fille s'était endormie. Alors qu'_il_ l'avait invitée (certes, principalement parce qu'il n'avait envie de se retrouver seul, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire). Actuellement, il devait bien s'avouer que son orgueil en avait prit pour son grade.

Son regard glissa finalement sur la fille en question. Le visage, une fois débarrassée de ses immondes cul-de-bouteilles, semblait moins frigide. _Frigide_. Oui, c'était le mot.

Cette fille était un vrai glaçon.

C'était ce que Sirius s'était dit les rares fois où il l'avait côtoyé, en cours d'astronomie ou encore durant ce cours de potion où elle avait débarqué de façon inattendue, se trompant de salle. Au début, c'est vrai, quand il l'avait vu si peu soignée d'elle-même, il avait pensée qu'elle devait être une rigolote. Ou un truc dans le genre.

Bonne blague.

Cette fille n'a aucuns sentiments. Elle ne semble jamais avoir honte. Elle n'est jamais amusée. Jamais en colère. Jamais embêtée. Quand on la regarde, on voit juste un manque total et terrifiant de réaction. Une banquise.

Ce n'était pas un balai qu'elle avait dans le cul. Non. C'était une véritable poutre.

Sirius aimait classifier les gens. Ainsi, il-ne-savait-pas-quoi Davis était passé de l'Ébouriffée à la Calotte Glacière. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas si simple.

Non, décidément, cette fille était particulièrement fatigante, à changer constamment de visage. Une vraie contradiction à elle toute seule. Ses réactions ne s'accordaient jamais à son apparence extérieure, entre autre. Quand elle portait ses affreuses lunettes et sa coiffure passe-partout, la voilà qui explosait en émotion, colérique contre celui qui l'ennuyait.

Même s'il s'agissait alors d'une armure.

Mais ce sourire… Il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Non. Il l'avait trop ressenti, brisant par la même occasion l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Tout son aspect s'était comme illuminé, était devenu un masque d'onctuosité adorable, tandis qu'elle caressait la tête verdâtre de l'elfe. Un masque ? Finalement, n'était-ce pas son vrai visage ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une facette de sa personnalité ? Sirius ne savait plus. Et ça avait commencé à l'énerver.

Et puis, pourquoi _lui_ n'arrivait-il pas à avoir une seule réaction de sa part ? Même une armure avait fait mieux que lui… N'importe quoi ! Et il n'allait pas non plus se faire battre par un vulgaire elfe de maison, tout de même !

Et bien si. Puisque maintenant, elle avait décidé de piquer un somme. Sirius était donc obligé de se contenter d'observer son visage endormi, décidément plus agréable sans ses détestables lunettes, rageant intérieurement. Jusqu'au moment où il se trouva ridicule. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

Sirius continua de la dévisager, tout en trifouillant avec énervement dans ses poches. Ses doigts frôlèrent la sècheresse d'un parchemin craquant. Son cœur bondit alors brusquement dans sa poitrine tandis que son sang se glaçait. Vivement, il l'arrache de ses poches et le déplia.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaise_, souffla-t-il, sans plus se soucier de la discrétion.

La carte se dévoila immédiatement.

-Bureau de Rusard.

Les couloirs défilèrent, l'image s'agrandit. Il n'y était pas.

- Argus Rusard, continua Sirius, en paniquant légèrement.

Dé-zoom. Re-zoom. Il descendait l'escalier du troisième étage. Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir quant à sa destination : la salle de classe où avaient lieu leur retenue. Et où ils n'étaient pas.

Sirius établie rapidement une estimation : ils avaient environs cinq minutes tout au plus pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, à partir de maintenant, avant que Rusard ne débarque. Une chance qu'il soit boiteux et que cela le ralentisse.

C'était possible.

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, laissant glisser la couverture. Il fourra la carte dans sa poche, sans prendre le temps de la refermer, avant de se jeter sur Davis. La secouant comme un prunier, il la houspilla avec véhémence :

- Debout ! Réveille-toi ! Rusard va débarquer !

_~•~ **Nox**_ ~•~

Je jaillis des cuisines comme un boulet de canon, au coude à coude avec Black, tendant les bras devant moi pour rebondir sur le mur d'en face et réussir à tourner à gauche. Black m'imita. La ligne droite me permis d'agrandir mes foulées. Je savais qu'au bout du couloir, se trouvait une volée de marches. Je me préparais mentalement et physiquement à les gravir à toute allure.

- James ! Où tu es ?

Les mots de Black, dans mon dos, ne manquèrent pas de me surprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas regarder en arrière pour voir de quoi il en retournait sous peine de perdre de la vitesse.

« Dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sirius ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu – »

La voix de Potter – puisque ça devait certainement être la sienne – me donnait l'impression d'être lointaine. Et pas totalement naturelle. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une voix sortie d'un haut-parleur de téléphone.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Il faut que tu sois dans trois minutes à la salle d'arithmancie !

« Je m'appelle pas Merlin ! »

- Débrouilles-toi pour y être. Je ne suis pas tout seul… Davis ! Par devant, je te rejoins, continua Black pour moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier et continuais ma course.

- Mec, faut vraiment que tu me sauves, sur ce coup là. Tu peux le faire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si je m'appelle Potter et pas Merlin, c'est pas pour rien ! Merlin à côté de moi, c'est de la blague. Je suis déjà en train de courir. J'y serais dans deux minutes et trente-trois… »

Leur voix s'éloigna dans mon dos, signe que Black ralentissait.

J'atteignis le bas des marches en un temps record. Commença alors l'ascension. La clé, c'était de garder le rythme. Une grosse inspiration. Deux petites expirations. Rester concentré. Si je ratais une marche, j'étais foutue. Mon calvaire pris fin vingt-sept secondes plus tard.

Je sentis un de mes élastiques glisser, alors que je me servais du bout de la rampe comme point d'appui pour prendre un tournant en épingle de cheveux.

Mon sprint final dans le couloir des salles de cours du rez-de-chaussée aurait mérité de figurer dans le livre des records. Concentrée sur mon effort (ou plus précisément sur mes pieds, afin de ne pas m'étaler lamentablement tel le pingouin sur sa banquise), je ne remarquais qu'au dernier instant que Potter venait de sortir de la salle d'arithmancie. Nous parûmes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de se retrouver face à face.

Peu être faudrait-il que je m'arrête, avant de lui rentrer dedans…

Je freinais des quatre fers pour ne pas le percuter de plein fouet. Un peu trop tard. Heureusement qu'il tendit les bras pour amortir la collision, sinon j'aurais eut le droit à une séance gratuite d'autos-tamponneuse. Sans les autos-tamponneuse.

- Où est Sirius ? Me demanda-t-il en me lâchant les épaules pour me laisser rentrer dans la salle.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Des bruits de pas lents et hésitants. Des bruits de pas appartenant à un boiteux. Argus Rusard.

- Il est derrière. Va-t-en vite. Je lui trouverais une excuse, tentais-je de lui dire, à bout de souffle.

Et sans attendre qu'il me donne son assentiment, je pénétrais dans la pièce et lui claquait la porte au nez, espérant qu'il suivrait mes directives : il valait mieux pour moi qu'il est réussi à disparaître avant que Rusard ne débarque, sinon ce dernier devinerait aisément que Black et moi n'avions pas fait nous-mêmes le boulot.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la pièce, priant pour qu'il ait réussi à tout ranger.

… Peut-être aurais-je dû être un peu plus civilisée avec lui. Son travail était digne d'un elfe de maison de première catégorie. Travail qu'il avait fournit en à peine une minute, soit-dit en passant. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promo pour rien. C'était presque _trop_ propre, d'ailleurs…

Dans mon dos, la poignée de la porte tourna. Vivement, je me jetais sur la première table qui vint et fit mine de l'astiquer avec ma manche. Mes cheveux glissèrent le long de mon épaule gauche et je me souvins que l'une de mes couettes basses s'était défaite. Une coupe pas très crédible pour quelqu'un qui est sensé être resté tranquillement à frotter des meubles. J'arrachais d'un geste un peu violent mon autre élastique.

- Que… ! S'étouffa Rusard, en voyant la pièce.

Je me retournais vers lui. Une excuse pour Black. Vite. Un truc plausible, habituel, qui ne sorte pas l'ordinaire. Rusard bredouilla :

- Comment avez-vous réussi à… Mais… Où est Black ? Se reprit-il, en récupérant son ton doucereux

Shit !

- Aux toilettes. Une envie pressante.

Bravo Yann. Ça c'est de l'idée. _Driiing_. Oui, allo ? _Bonjour, service de pendaison à domicile…_

Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, m'empêchant d'essayer d'inventer autre chose, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver notre situation. Black entra, les mains dans les poches, la respiration calme, les cheveux en ordres, incarnation de la nonchalance innocente. Ou presque. Black ne semblait _jamais_ innocent.

Quel acteur, tout de même.

L'affreux bonhomme boiteux plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour peut-être – assurément, ne nous faisons pas d'illusions – tenter de coincer le brun. Je le pris de court.

- Ah ! Black ! J'étais justement en train de dire à Ru-… Monsieur Rusard que tu avais dû aller faire un tour aux cabinets.

- Effectivement, oui, confirma Black, sans même sourciller.

On dirait une conversation mondaine. Sauf que la discussion tournait autour d'une histoire de chiotte. Ça aurait pu être hilarant, si nous ne risquions pas gros, bien sûr.

- Je vous avais interdit de sortir tant que ce n'était pas terminé… Tenta Rusard, rouge.

- Mais nous avions finis, répliqua Sirius tout sourire. Et comme vous me répéter constamment que je ne dois pas salir les sols, j'ai pensé que cette règle là primait sur l'autre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de propreté, j'espère que le résultat de notre travail est suffisant.

Il donna un coup de menton en direction de la salle.

- Pouvons-nous partir, maintenant ? Reprit-il. Parce que, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai des choses à faire. Donc pourriez-vous nous rendre nos baguettes ?

Le concierge tremblait de rage, ses yeux semblaient presque posséder une vie propre, comme s'il voulait sortir de leur orbite. Vraiment flippant, comme type.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! Je sais que vous avez utilisé la magie, canailles !

- Mais vous avez gardé nos baguettes tout du long, insista Black, certain de son immunité.

- Quelqu'un sera venu ! Vous ne partirez pas tant que je n'aurais pas découvert qui !

Sirius, qui s'était négligemment appuyé à une table, donna un coup de rein pour se relever et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, droit vers Rusard. Son allure débonnaire avait disparu. Totalement. Devant moi, ce tenait le noble (personne n'était sans savoir les origines de Black) à la prestance écrasante. Dominant le concierge de toute sa masse, il me fit presque peur : il avait le regard glacial. Fixant au travers les mèches de ses cheveux ébène qui lui tombaient insolemment devant les yeux, le malheureux employé qui semblait pitoyable comparé à lui, Black était hautain, méprisant.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un Cracmol. Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir. Pas de baguettes. Pas de moyens de vérifier que nous avons utilisé la magie. Alors, maintenant, je vous pris, nos baguettes.

Simple, concis, direct. La main tendue avec dédain, Black avait la voix remplie de dégoût. Il était beau. Il était fort. Il était supérieur. Et il le savait. Superbe qu'il était dans la distance qu'il m'était entre lui et l'autre homme, il ne doutait pas de sa victoire. Et il eut raison.

Rusard lui tendit nos baguettes avant de tourner les talons avec rage en jetant un « Dumbledore sera mis au courant de votre insolence, voyou ! », qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Sirius Black, bien évidemment.

À la fois terrifiée et éblouie, je n'osais pas bouger. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, pour me tendre mon bien, il avait retrouvé son visage avenant. Alors, timidement, je m'approchais, encore sous le coup de ce à quoi je venais d'assister. Sirius Black était vraiment un être à part. Inaccessible. Dans un sens, Aaron lui ressemblait un peu, de part la fascination qu'ils provoquaient tout deux chez moi (même si Black provoquait la fascination chez tout le monde.)

Au moment où mes doigts entouraient le bois de mon bâton magique, Potter débarqua dans la pièce, un sourire immense barrant son visage. Black et lui tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, hilares. Ils se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos, rigolant et s'amusant de la déconvenue de Rusard. Comment pouvaient-ils être appréciés dans leur cruauté ? Question non personnelle. Ce n'est pas que je les aimais particulièrement, c'est vrai. Mais je ne les détestais pas non plus.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et je leur emboitais le pas, obligée de les suivre puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin. Ils marchaient dix mètres devant moi, ignorant ma présence, dans leur monde qui semblait si beau, si lointain à tout spectateur. À moins qu'ils ne m'aient carrément oublié. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

De dos, je constatais que Black était légèrement plus grand que Potter. Mais celui-ci se rattrapait facilement avec sa tignasse désordonnée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur d'une armure et je vis Black (dû moins, j'identifiais ce dernier à la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Dans la pénombre ambiante, il était difficile d'y voir clair.) lui serrer la main… ? Euh…

La carcasse de métal fit alors un pas en avant et s'agenouilla, formant un cube presque parfait. Ah. D'accord. J'étais en train d'assister à une demande en mariage. Absolument normal, quoi…

Des voix jaillirent alors de derrière l'armure, et je vis une première silhouette, élancée, suivit d'une deuxième, plus replète, bondir sur le dos de l'armure repliée et sauter au sol.

Ah. Pas une scène romantique à souhait entre un éphèbe et une armure. Juste un passage secret.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité des nouveaux venus : ça ne pouvait être que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Qui d'autre ?

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'armure à grands pas, tout en chuchotant furieusement. Et quand les maraudeurs chuchotent, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Surtout pour les autorités de Poudlard. Et généralement pour les Serpentard, aussi.

Je les perdis de vue au rez-de-chaussée, alors que je prenais la direction de mes dortoirs, et qu'ils partaient faire quelque-chose-dont-je-ne-voulais-même-pas-entendre-parler puisque j'estimais avoir suffisamment manqué au règlement pour le mois à venir. Au moins.

* * *

><p><em>C'est un Stroumpf qui court, qui court, qui court, qui tombe et qui se fait un bleu.<em>

Vous avez vu ? Pleins de Sirius dans ce chapitre !

*Regard énamouré*

Les infos **V**.**I**.**A**.**B**.**L**.**E**.**S**. (**V**éritable et **I**ncroyable **A**rrivée **B**ack-from-far, **L**_ivre 1_ par l'**E**crivain **S**urvivante) :  
>• Tous le blabla écrit avant le prologue compte aussi pour toute la fic... Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai pas à le répéter à chaque chapitre ! Alléluïa ! *o*<br>• Je me demande si vous vous souveniez de ce qu'il s'était passé avant... Un an... C'est long en fait. Pourtant j'ai eut l'impression que c'est passé à la vitesse éclaire. _Bizarre, Bizarre. Vous avez-dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre. _Mais vous savez quoi ? Pendant tout ce temps passée dans la soucoupe volante des extraterrestre (Quoi ? Je peux toujours et encore essayer de vous faire avaler ça, nan... Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !)  
>• Ce chapitre compte exactement 5127 mots et a été publié le 2309/2012

Promis, je posterais rapidement la suite ! Je suis motivée (je le suis toujours restée, à vrai dire. Mais certaines choses ont faites que je n'ai pas pu publier. Dur réalité, n'est-ce pas ?)

En attendant, un petit extrait (pour me faire pardonner...).

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT EXCLUSIF<strong>

- Tu comptes continuer à m'ignorer longtemps comme ça ?

J'eus un sursaut violent quand la voix vint percer le silence religieux qui s'était installé au fond de la classe. Je tournais la tête vers mon interlocuteur et constatait qu'il avait arrêté de se balancer. Maintenant à moitié avachis sur sa table, la joue soutenue par le poing, il me fixait avec reproche.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas très aimable, continua-t-il.

Je regardais avec désolation le gros pâté d'encre qu'avait fait ma plume dans ma surprise.

- Tu m'as fait faire une rature, marmonnais-je.

- Tu m'en vois navré, ricana-t-il.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, avide de s'avoir ce qui faisait rire le maraudeur. Je tentais de réparer les dégâts de la fuite sur ma feuille dans la mesure de mes faibles moyens.

- Pourrais-tu essayer d'entretenir la conversation ? Je sais que tu es misanthrope, mais il faudrait de temps en temps te forcer à avoir une existence sociale autre qu'avec des armures. (Il sembla réfléchir un instant) Tiens ! Disons que si tu essayes de discuter avec moi, je remettrais en état tes notes. Marché conclu ?

Je ne suis PAS misanthrope, crétin ! C'est juste les gens qui semblent ne pas aimer me parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir ici ? Soufflais-je.

- Dit comme ça, on dirait presque que c'est une calamité pour toi, grogna-t-il, offusqué.

- Je me demande juste les raisons qui ont pu pousser ta royale personne à venir s'asseoir aux côtés de l'humble être humain que je suis, repris-je, avec une certaine fatigue.

Si ce n'était pas Holly Imp, c'était lui qui venait me chercher des embrouilles.

- C'est déjà mieux. Tu veux pas essayer de t'adresser à moi avec « Maître ». Ou « Dieu » ?

- Non.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé, dit-il dans un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Le fait que tu sois d'une beauté sculpturale ne te donne pas le droit de te sentir supérieur, crétin sublime ! Enfin presque pas le droit…

* * *

><p>Sur ce...<br>Pleins de bisous baveux !

**_A_**u **p**_l_aisir **_d_**e v**o**u**_s_** r_e_vo**i**r **:)**


End file.
